The Forgotten One
by Kyuubi013
Summary: Unwanted, forgotten by all he gave up on life and accepted his fate. A life of loneliness and pain, but then he was given a reason to live once again. Now he lives only for the sake of that person, to love, to protect and to destroy all that would harm her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

It had been six years since the Kyūbi attack and because of The Madara's actions, one little boy's life had been turned upside down. Naruto Uzumaki was a child that only 5% of the village knew he existed, and even less than one percent had ever seen him.

It wasn't just because everyone's attention was on his twin sister, who everyone tried to become friends with and occasionally tried to get marriage proposals for.

Something more saddening happened on the night of the Kyūbi attack. Instead of using the Shiki Fūjin to seal the Kyūbi away, Minato used a different seal to split the fox's power in half. He knew that without the Kyūbi's chakra, Kushina wouldn't have long to live.

But if he chose to seal all of the Kyūbi's chakra back inside her, in her weakened condition, her body wouldn't be able to handle it. So he sealed the Yin inside Kushina and the Yang inside their newborn daughter Mito "Because of it he was able to save the village without sacrificing his life".

Minato and Kushina were very happy with their life, they had both survived the ordeal, and their children were safe. It wasn't until a few months later that, Minato and Kushina found out that there was something wrong with Naruto. Normally after a few weeks a Childs Chakra network starts to grow .But even after a few months Naruto's Chakra reserves were nonexistent.

Naruto's body had been inside Kushina's womb for the past ten months, the doctors had found out that his body had become reliant to the Kyūbi's chakra .Mito would have suffered the same fate if the Kyūbi's yang chakra had not been sealed inside her.

They had actually been told that the chanced of him living passed his seventh birthday was less than 40%, and that they should distance themselves as much as possible to make it easier for them.

At one point they had even suggested that they give him up and put him in care, not that they would ever do such a thing.

When growing up, he would become heavily fatigued just after walking for a few minutes, which is why he always stayed home in bed his body would only produce just enough chakra for him to live, and he didn't learn how to walk until he was three because his muscles could hardly ever be put to good use.

As years went by they were forced to watch as their son appeared to waste away more and more, with nothing they could do to stop it, and despite hating it they had started to distance themselves from him more and more.

"Tou-san (daddy)! Tou-san! I did it! Did you see that! Did you!" cheered a girl who looked six years old. She had bright long red hair, bright ocean blue eyes, and had a round face. She was about 3'1". She wore a red t- shirt and combat pants.

"That was great Mito-Chan!" appalled a man with spiky blond hair with two long bangs down the side of the face. He had ocean blue eyes and an angular face. He was more handsome than most males. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt and black sweatpants, stood about a height of 5'10". This man was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of Konohagakure and the Yellow Flash of Konoha. At the moment Minato was watching his daughter train.

The girl now known as Mito was the daughter of both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She look liked an exact copy of her mother with the exception of her blue eyes, and the yellow strands that outline her hair and the fact that she is younger. Mito smiled and continued her training on sensing her chakra and calling it out. She just started training with chakra and her dad was teaching her how to control it.

"Great job Mito-chan, you will be a great kunoichi in no time." Said a redhead who just came in when she saw her daughter call out her chakra. She stood at a height of 5'8", had maroon hair, and a heart-shaped angelic face. She wore a hairclip on her hair, wore a red t-shirt and sweatpants. She had a body of a Goddess that would make any male or female die of a nosebleed. With long slender arms and legs, and an impressive bust ranging from C cups to D cups. This woman was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, wife of Minato Namikaze and Konoha's Red Death.

"Thanks mom! I can't wait until I become a great kunoichi like you!" replied Mito with a smile. Both Minato and Kushina smiled at their beloved little girl.

In the distance stood a boy, who was a few hours older than Mito. He had wild spiky blond hair that went everywhere, electric blue eyes, and a round face. He stood about the height of 3'5", and at the moment was wearing a gray t-shirt and sweatpants. He was the final member and the oldest child of the Namikage family Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto could only stare at the people outside his window, his face devoid of any expression as he stood in his dark room, as he watched them.

When Naruto thought of his family, he couldn't help but feel sorry for them at the same time loath them. Don't get him wrong he wasn't always like this at first; he used to love them very much. If it was for their sake he would willingly give up his life.

He would always try to do something even with his weak body, to get their attention, to make them proud of him, to make them smile and praise him. But all his efforts were for nothing they would never even talk to him, smile for him or even look at him. When he would try to talk to them they would always ignore him or would just walk away, it was like he didn't exist to them. And after a while he understood, he meant nothing to them. They didn't care for him and no matter how much he tried they will never love him.

Even his godparents Tsunade and Jiraiya didn't care for him hack he couldn't even remember, when was the last time he saw them. And when they did come to visit it was always for Mito not him.

He felt somewhere deep-down inside of him, his weak body was a constant reminder of the shame he had become on his family. The great Forth Hokage who could take on a army on himself had a son, who couldn't even walk properly. He knew that they'd be happy if he died.

On their birthday, while Mito got practice kunai and many other things off their friends and family for when she joined the academy, Naruto got nothing even though it was both of their birthdays. They didn't even put his name on their birthday cake it only had Mito' name.

So He would watch as his sister would get all the loved and attention, he yearned for as he was always left alone and forgotten. But would still smile and be happy for her. Naruto loved his sister very much; it was not her fault he was like this or for their parent's treatment of him.

He would try to help her with anything he could even if it wasn't much. He would always play with her teach her anything she didn't understand, and needed help with.

Whenever she had a bad dream and needed someone to hold her, he would be there for her to hold and comfort her, and say everything would be all right.

When she was sad and needed a shoulder to cry on he would be there for her, and try his best to help her. He would give her all the love and attention he had and more.

Mito also loved her brother very much; her onii-chan was the best brother in the world. He was so smart and kind always playing with her, helping her with things she needed help with. Whenever she couldn't understand or do something or when she had a nightmare. She would go to her Onii-chan and he would always smile and let her sleep with him.

One day while playing Mito accidentally broke Kushina's favorite vase, thinking what their mother will do to her? Mito became frighten and didn't know what to do. When her mother asked who did it? She couldn't even speak out of fear. But her onii-chan for her sake took the blame on him.

So with what little bit of happiness he had, Naruto was happy at least one person loved him. He felt like he was wanted that he was not forgotten to him it was all that he needed. But fate is not always kind to us.

When Mito got bigger and started going outside and made friends, her time spent with her brother became sorter and sorter. Soon she had no more time for her brother. She was always busy playing and having fun with her friends, or spending time with their parents.

Because of the villagers and her friends always praising her as their savior, always getting everything she wanted without having to work for it. Because of everyone always saying she was better than everyone else a born genius. Who would one day become a great kunoichi and Hokage, just like her parents made her arrogant? Because of this she stopped seeing Naruto as a kind and smart brother, to her he was weak and useless who had become a burden to their family.

Thus she stated making fun of him teasing him of the things he couldn't do, but she could. Saying he was weak and useless that she was better him. Whenever she did something wrong she would blame everything on him, after all he was useless and nobody wanted him. So he should be grateful for being any use to her. Little by little the love Naruto had for his sister was slowly fading away.

One day Naruto like usual made his lunch and was taking it back to his room to eat, at that same time Mito was coming down from the stairs. Since, Naruto didn't see her he could not react in time to stop himself. So they crash into each other making him drop the tray of food on Mito, and accidentally ruined Mito's favorite dress. Which made her mad, he tried to apologize but she just wouldn't listen.

She was so mad that she said, "He did this on purpose became he was jealous, that she was invited to a party and he wasn't," But Mito wasn't done and continued with her cruel words.

She said, "He was always making problem for others that he was a burden to their family, and their parents would never love someone as useless as him, and everyone would be happy if he die."

After hearing such cruel words from his sister Naruto didn't say anything, he just stood there like a statue with a broken look in his eyes. After a while he slowly started walking with tears falling from his eyes, back to his cold and empty room where he belonged.

For the first time that day he felt hatred towards his family, he felt jealous of Mito. Why did he have to suffer like this? Why his parents didn't love him like his sister? Why did they abandon him? What deity would be cruel enough to make him watch day by day, as his sister lived the exact opposite life he did? He wanted to scream but most importantly he wanted to know why? Why was he alone and forgotten there has to be a reason for it?. No parents just leave their children like this! Was it something he did or was there something wrong with him?. He so desperately wanted to know so he could fix what was wrong, and then maybe he would also be wanted and loved just like his sister.

Naruto didn't known this but soon he would find out the answer to all his questions, and then he would know just how much cruel the world can truly be.

It was a cold winter night in konoha and Naruto couldn't sleep at all. Unable to get any sleep he desaided to get a glass of water to drink, and with that he went to the kitchen. After drinking a glass of water he started his jerney back to his room. When he was passing his parents room he heard them talking. Normally he wouldn't care but they were talking about him that got his interest, so he stayed quiet and listen.

"Minato-kun," Kushina said to get Minato's attention.

"Yes, Kushina-chan," Minato replied back turning his head around to look at his wife giving her his full attention.

"Do... do you think, what we did with Naruto was the right choice? I-I think there should have been another way," Kushina said with a sad tone.

Minato signed. "I know what you're trying to say and believe me if there was any other way, I would be really happy but there isn't," He said looking Kushina in the eyes.

"Don't you remember, what the doctors said!? Because of Naruto's weak body he would most likely only live for 7 years or so. And, it's not like we didn't try to find a cure!? Wherever we went everyone said the same thing. Even Tsunade, who is the best doctor in all the Elemental Continent couldn't find a cure for him. We even tried sealing some of Kyuubi's Chakra into him, hoping it would cure him. But even that didn't work. So it's best if we distant ourselves from him so when his time does come it won't hurt that much. Isn't that the reason we never got close to him?" Minata question his wife.

"I known but It isn't fair. He's already lost the ability to have a normal childhood, why does he have to lose his life too?" Mumbled Kushina, as tears came pouring out of her eyes. Minato seeing his wife,s distress began to comfort her.

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore so he ran to his room. Once he was inside his room Naruto didn't know what to feel or think anymore. All his life he thought his parents didn't want him! He thought they hated him, but now he finds out they don't hate him. They just didn't want to be hurt by loving him, so they left him alone to become nothing but a forgotten memory.

Naruto felt a part of him die there and then, as if the world wasn't cruel enough. He felt everything around him crumble, shoving the reality of his life in his face. When he thought of it, he let out a hollow chuckle .Naruto understood that the world was a cruel place. But to experience one of its cruelties and die from it, at a young age left him empty.

Finally understanding why he was treated like this Naruto didn't feel anything at all. At first he thought if knew why!? He would be happy. But now it only made him feel empty and hollow just like his heart. So this is how my life will end to die alone, without ever knowing what being loved feels like? How it's like to be wanted by someone?.

But Naruto refuses to die like this in his cold and empty room alone, where he spent six years of his life. If he was going to die anyway! Then he would die without any regret. He would live the last remaining days of his life to the fullest the way he wanted too.

He would do everything he always wanted to doo. He would go outside to see the world with his own two eyes not just from the little window of his dark and empty room. He would make friends, play and have fun like every other child his age.

The next morning like every other day in the Namikage house Mito and her parents were busy eating breakfast, and talking about their plans for the day. And like the usual Naruto was eating his breakfast quietly. But something was deferent today like any other days, when after finishing his breakfast. Naruto instead of going back to his room to rest started walking towards the main door. Which caught everyone's attention specially Kushina's.

When Naruto was just about to go outside the door, Kushina couldn't help but ask, "Naruto where are you going," Kushina asked wanting to know like everyone else.

If it was a few days earlier, Naruto would have been jumping from joy for Kushina finally talking to him, but today he didn't feel anything from it. "Outside," Naruto replied in an emotionless tone which made Kushina and everyone flinched from his cold voice.

Kushina suddenly stood up from her seat "But you're in no condition to be walking outside, your body is very weak and you get tired quickly. You should go to your room and rest," Kushina said trying hard not to show any emotions.

He didn't answer her this time and just kept walking. "Naruto you should listen to your mother, she is saying it for your own good," Minata said trying to reason with him.

Naruto really wanted to turn around and say, since when do you care about what happens to me?. But he manages to hold himself back. "I can take care of myself," Naruto said simply before he was gone, leaving behind a confused Mito and a sad Kushina and Minato.

It has been a few days since Naruto started going outside to play and try to hopefully make friends. But so far he had no such luck. Whenever he played with someone and couldn't keep up with them, they would either get bored and left or would make fun of him weak body and say mean things to him.

Soon no one wanted play with him anymore so he was left alone and ignore like always. It was one of those days where Naruto was sitting alone on a swing watching the other children playing, and having fun. He had again tried to play and make friends with everyone today, but no one would play with him and told him to go away.

He was just about to leave when he heard someone talking to him; looking back he could have sworn is heart stopped for a second. He found it hard to breath and his heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode. Behind him stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had midnight blue heir with eyes that looked just like the moon but brighter. She had pale white skin with a soft glow in it and her voice; it was sweeter than the sweetest honey he ever tasted.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked hoping he didn't sound like an idiot.

"I said! What were you doing here alone all by yourself? Don't you want to play with everyone else?" The unknown girl asked.

"No one wants to play with me because I am weak, and can't keep up with them" Naruto said sadly.

"Then do you want to play with me," The girl asked Naruto sweetly.

"Really," Said an excited Naruto. But then he became a little sad, "Are you sure? I don't know many games that we can play," Naruto asked the girl.

"It's okay, because I don't know many games to play either. Then why don't we play in the sand box together than. Oh, and by the way my name is Hinata Hyuga! What's your name?" Hinata asked him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikage, Hinata-chan," Said a smileing Naruto which made Hinata blush. And so the two children played the whole day together, laughing and enjoying each other's company. And with the promise to meet the next day the two of them went home, with a big smile on their faces.

For the first time in a long time Naruto could say he was truly happy. He found a friend, who didn't care if he was strong or weak, she was happy with spending time with him. So for the rest of the day Naruto never stopped smiling.

This is how Naruto began to spend most of his time playing and spending time with his new friend. At first Naruto was a little worried, he thought like everyone else Hinata would also leave him one day, and it killed him inside just by thinking about it. Because, she had become someone very important to him, whom he did not want to lose.

But all his worries were put to rest when one day some of Hinata's friends wanted to play a game. Which Naruto couldn't so they told her to leave him and come play with them? At first Naruto though Hinata would go with them and leave him after all she knew them longer than him. But to his surprise Hinata didn't leave she chose him over them. It made him really happy Hinata did care for him.

As the year went by they became closer and closer, they trusted each other with their lives and would never hide anything from each other. They would share each other's pain and sorrow's and be there for each other.

Naruto could still remember the day when he told Hinata everything about his life like it was yesterday. Thinking about it would make him happy and angry at the same time. Happy, because when he told her everything that day she hugged him so tightly that made it hard to breath, and wouldn't let go no matter what. As if he would disappear if she let him go even for a second and stated crying saying he can't leave her that she would die without him. Only when he promised to never leave her to always stay by her side only then did she let him out of her hold.

That day he understood what Hinata truly meant to him without him even knowing it she has stolen his heart. She has become his reason to live. He would do anything for her. He would die with a smile on his face just for her sake, and if it's for her then he would even fight death itself.

But it also made him angry because he made her cry. It was the first time he ever saw her crying and he hated it. He never wanted to see that sad look in her eyes ever again. She was never ment to cry or be sad he always wanted to see her with that beautiful smile on her face.

That day he made promise to himself he would never let her cry again no matter what, and if anyone ever tried to herm her, he would erase them all from the face of this planet. But to do that he needed power he needed to get stronger. But he knew his Limitation he couldn't train like everyone else his body was not strong enough for that.

Then how was he going to get stronger? So that he could protect his Hime from any kind of danger. Then it came to him the solution for all his problems he had found his answer, he knew what he had to do.

There were benefits to his condition. For his week body, he attained a strong mind. His learning skill was off the charts, his mind soaked up everything he read day and night. He had developed a photographic memory that would allow him to keep any good information he knew and would remember it instantly.

With his goal set he started learning the oldest and the most deadly ninja art known to man Fuinjutsu . It is said if it's use property it could band the law of time and space itself. He knew it's very hard to learn and even harder to master but if someone is able to master it they can become incredibly strong. The Forth Hokage and the Uzumaki clan are fine example for it. Who were feared by all the Element nations for their vast knowledge in Fuinjutsu.

Naruto had just come down the stairs to see his family eating breakfast. His father was going through reports on the latest batch of genin to pass the academy exam. His sister was wolfing down more ramen, faster than the eye could see.

When he sat down, no one tried to talk with him. It had been this way as long as Naruto could remember. After all, why try and talk to someone who wanted to forget about.

Today was october tenth the day of the festival to celebrate the defeat of the nine tails and also Naruto's seventh birthday. Naruto getting up from his slumber went downstairs to eat his breakfast and get ready to meet up with Hinata. Naruto quietly started to eat his breakfast, which just two slices of toast, everything was going fine. Suddenly, Naruto started coughing uncontrollably and put his hands towards his mouth.

Everyone looked at him with concern but did nothing, knowing anything they did wouldn't help the situation. When Naruto finally stopped, he removed his hand away from his mouth. Everyone froze when seeing both his hands covered in blood.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other with sadness in their eyes, being told from the doctors they knew Naruto's time is nearly up. Still, it's very hard to see one of your children like this.

Naruto silently got off his chair put it next to the sink and climbed up it and began to wash his hands, ignoring the worried looks his family was giving him. After washing the dishes Naruto got out of the house to meet up with Hinata at the park.

Soon afterwards, Minato went to the Hokage tower while Mito and Kushina went off to do some shopping, and to invite all of their friends for Mito's birthday party tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love it's very simple but the meaning being it is vast. It can make the impossible happen it gives us strength gives us hope. It files the void in our heart making our lives colorful. Even a weak person can become strong when he is fighting to protect something or the person he loves. It is said that it can even make miracles happen. But people have forgotten what love is capable of they have given up hope. It is now time once again to make them remember what they have forgotten when it creates another miracle that will completely change fate's design and turns this world upside down.**

* * *

At the Hokage tower the forth Hokage Minato Namikaze was having a relaxing day. Normally, his desk was always filled with paper work that needed to be read and signed, or had councils meeting that needed his attention. But today he had none of those and for some reason he did not known was feeling uneasy. One would think that it would make him happy for finally having some free time for himself form working so hard all the time. But Minato was not happy at all in fact he was worried. Because the feeling he was getting now was similar to whom he felt seven years ago. When the masked man attack, and set Kyuubi free to destroy the entire village. He could feel it in his gut something bad was about to happen very soon. It was just like the calm before the storm, a very big storm which he did not like one bit.

Before he could go farther with his own thoughts he felt a familiar presence inside his office. "You can come out now sensei," Minato said.

"I see, your skills are as sharp as ever Minato," Said a voice from the window. When Minato looked over leaning against the window was an older man with white spiky hair, that went into a pony tail that was very long his shoulder length bangs, that framed his face he also had black eyes and red lines that ran down his face from under his eyes on both sides. He wore a headband with the kanji for oil on it.

This man was known as the Gama Sennin of mount Myoboku Jiraiya he was also the former teacher of the forth Hokage Minato Namikaze.

"Well, I should not be surprise after all, you were taught by the great Jiraiya-sama. The manliest of man, who is desired by many beautiful woman all around the world." Jiraiya said with a smirk on his face.

"Not really sensei, you're just bad at hiding your presence," teased Minato. "Come on Minato don't be so mean to your favorite teacher," Jiraiya said with anime tears in his eyes.

"All right, so what brings you here? I know you're not here for a friendly visit! Now are you Sensei?" asked Minato.

"No, I am not! I'm here because of a prophecy I have been told a few days ago by the toads!" Said Jiraiya seriously with all the previous humor gone from his voice.

Minato's eyes widen. "A prophecy from the toad elder, was something bad about to happen?! Was it the reason for him feeling uneasy all day?" Minato thought.

Jiraiya seeing the worry in his students eyes said, "Clam down Minato, it's not anything bad in fact it's a very good news.

That seem to calm down Minato, "So, what does this prophecy say than sensei," asked Minato.

"It says a child born from the union of a powerful couple will judge this world and its people, after that will either save or destroy it," Jiraiya replied.

"The toads and I think the child in the prophecy is Mito-Chan," Jiraiya said with a smile on his face.

Minato was shocked; his little girl was the child of prophecy. Who was one day going to save the entire world? Indeed it really was great news.

"So, what should we do now sensei?" asked Minato.

"I plan on teaching Mito everything I know aft_er she becomes a Genin," Jiraiya said and continued, "That's after Kakashi _has her for the first few months, and teaches her everything he thinks will be helpful to her." said Jiraiya.

This surprised Minato."Sensei, don't you think it's too soon, after all she's still just a child," Minata said worried for his child.

Jiraiya frowned and said, "Look, Minato I know you are worried about Mito I'm too. But the fate of the entire world rests in our shoulders. How long do you think these peaceful days will last?! We must prepare ourselves for the dark times ahead of us"

Seeing that Minato was still not convinced he tried a different approach. "You and I both know how hard it to control Kyuubi's chakra. We should start her training as soon as possible so it doesn't cause her or her teammates any problems in the future. Jiraiya explained.

''I guess you're right, but the thing is to tell Kushina that her little girl is going to be trained by a pervert, and many have to spend time alone with said pervert and not be killed doing so. You do know she still hates you for trying to peep on her in the bathroom in our wedding night, "Minato replied with a shudder.

"Hey, I'm not a pervert! But a super pervert! Besides, I'm not into little girls that's just wrong even for my tastes," said Jiraiya whit a shiver.

''Well, I leave your wife to you Minato; let me know how it goes. I have got some research to do anyway.'' Jiraiya said with a perverted smile then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

''Damn! You pervert, you plan for me to face her alone, do you want me to die?!'' yelled Minato from his office.

Kushina sighed as she helped Mito carry her shopping bags, smiling gently as the young girl beamed at her. They always considered it almost a holy time, where they could spend time and bond. She always took pride in the fact, that she and Mito had a stronger Mother-Daughter bond than any other family in all of Konoha.

If only she and her husband could also spend time with their son. But, she knew no matter how much they wanted to get close to their son it could never happen. It wasn't that she didn't love him that was a lie; she loved both her children's.

She just didn't want to get her heart broken in the end. She knew what they were doing was selfish and wrong. But they did it anyway and it was eating her from the inside.

"Okaa-chan,okaa-chan". Mito's voice brought Kushina back to reality. "What is it Mito-Chan?" Kushina asked.

"Okaa-chan can we have the same cake, we had last year for my birthday tonight," asked a hopeful Mito.

"Sure, why not." said Kushina which made Mito smile.

"Mito-chan how about we have our lunch, before we had back home. We haven't eaten anything yet and I'm really getting Hungary. So, how about it dear! Want to eat outside today?!" Kushina asked her daughter.

"Okay, kaa-chan." Mito said to her mother.

"Hey! Kaa-san! Look Ayame-chan and her Tou-san are opening up the new Ramen stand!" exclaimed Mito, as she pointed at the famous ramen-makers, who were cutting a ribbon to celebrate the grand opening of their new restaurant.

"Huh...they finally opened? C'mon, Mito-Chan! Let's go get ramen!" smiled Kushina, as Mito jumped in excitement. She loved her ramen very much!.

As Kushina entered the brand new building, she had to took a deep breath, amazed as she looked around to find the decoration of the shop, painting, antiques designer carpets all in all it looked simply amazing.

Ichiraku had apparently decided to use a Hokage-based theme, sporting pictures and famous items that were tied to each Hokage.

"Hey! Kushina-sama! Mito-Chan!" greeted Ayame, happily waving her hand. Kushina smiled and waved back. "So, what will you have today Kushina-sama?" Ayame asked.

"Give me two medium bowl of ramen and one large," Kushina said. Ayame nodded went to get their orders. After returning back with their orders, she put them on the counter for them to eat, and then her eyes landed on all the shopping bags near their chair.

"What's with so many bags? Kushina-sama were you shopping?!" asked Ayame.

"Yes! Tonight is Mito-chans birthday so we were shopping for sum new clothes for her!" replied Kushina and started eating her ramen.

"Hey! Kushina-sama! Do you know where Naruto-kun is?!" She asked, wondering where the boy was. Normally he comes to their by this time for some ramen.

This seems to surprise Kushina. "How does she know Naruto? Does he come here to eat too?" Kushina thought.

"Your right Ayame, where is my favorite customer today? Normally he comes here by this time to eat lunch with his cute little friend Hinata." said Ichiraku. "We made a new style of ramen, and we figured he'd like to try it out." added Ayame, also slightly disappointed the boy wasn't here.

"Favorite, does he come here often!" asked a confused Kushina.

"Yes! Naruto-kun comes hear every day to eat lunch with Hinata-chan!" replied Ayame.

"God bless that kid, if he keeps eating my ramen everyday like this, I will become rich very soon," said Ichiruka with money signs in his eyes.

"Father, don't be so greedy." Ayame scold her father with a giggle.

"Kushina wasn't paying any attention to them, she was only thinking of Naruto right now. So he made friends," smiled Kushina. She was happy for son, who now at least had one person to show their love and care to him. But she was also feeling sad for Hinata poor girl; she would soon lose her best friend and have her heart broken. She was also jealous of Hinata for able to do, what she couldn't to show her love for Naruto.

While she was lost in her thought, she did not see the dark look on Mito's face right at the moment.

Mito was very annoyed right at the very moment. "Why were they talking about her useless brother right now? When their hero was here right in front of them. Why weren't they not paying any attention to her?" Mito thought angrily, which in her mind no one deserves more than her. After all she is their savior, their protector that keeps the evil demon Kyuubi from harming them. So they could live their life happily without any worries.

So, she did! What she does best! Do whatever it takes to get the attention she rightfully deserves. "Okaa-chan, can we go have some ice cream after we are finish eating." asked Mito with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Mito-chan! Whatever you want!" replied Kushina, which made her smirk in victory.

October 10th the date of both Naruto and Mito's birthday, and also the anniversary of Kyuubi's defeat, and national holiday to Konoha. Even though it was also Naruto's birthday like usual no one cared. They all were only here to see their favorite hero Mito Namizake.

It was six p.m. time for the party to start. The Namikaze house was filled with guest, friends, children, and adults. There were clan heads and their family too. Hiruzen Saratobi the third Hokage and his family, Naruto and Mito's godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade. There were also some jonin shinobi's, who are close friend to Minato and Kushina like Kakashi, Kurenai, Hana and Yugao.

The party was going on for almost three hours and was still running in full force, and doesn't seem to be getting smaller or tiring down. If anything it seems to be getting wilder. There was karaoke coming from the living room,with many more drunken adults singing, and the children's were running all over the house like wild animals.

Minato, who was slightly drunk since he didn't drink much, managed to quiet everyone down for one of the usual main events for Mito's birthday party.

"All right everyone now it is time for Mito to open her presents." Minato announced, getting everyone to quiet down.

Which made Mito very excited of all the events of the party the gift giving part was her favorite? Where everyone's attention was focused on her and they would show, their gratitude and love for her by giving her beautiful and expensive gifts.

"Here, Kid, it's a summoning contract for the toads, I have a feeling it will be put into good use with you. "Her godfather Jiraiya said giving the large scroll to her, using the smile he uses when he's hiding something.

"Thank you Grandpa! But, how do I use this?!" asked a very excited Mito.

"Just sigh it under your father's name with you blood." replied Jiraiya, but to actually summon any toads you will have to wait a few years.

"Why can't I do it now?" pouted Mito.

"You don't have the chakra reserve that's needed to do the summon right now." answered Jiraiya with a chuckle

Tsunade Senju was very irritated right at the moment, and wanted to beat Jiraiya to a bloody pulp. That damn pervert knew she wanted to give Mito the slug contract, so she could train her in her arts. That's way he gave her the toad contract before her so she couldn't, and the way he was smiling about it was getting on her nerves.

After everyone finished giving their gifts to Mito. Minato got on the stage to make an announcement. "Alright everyone listen up! I have a big announcement to make!" Minato said which got everyone's attention.

"Today, I have finally decided to announce Mito as the official heir of the Namikaze clan!" said Minato with a proud smile on his face. Which got everyone to clap their hands and shouting praises for Mito in approval? Soon the party was once aging starting to heat up.

While all of this was going on everyone had once again forgotten one person who also should have been part of this party. But was left out and like everything else in his life even his birthright was stolen from him. He was none other than the oldest son of the Namikaze family, formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but now known as Naruto Uzumaki.

Who was currently inside his room sitting near his window, watching the moon in the night sky? He was so lost in his own little world that he didn't even hear. When his room's door opened nor did he saw the person entering his room.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun?" asked a soft voice from behind.

Naruto smiled he didn't even need to turn back to tell who this person was. The very moment she entered the room, he knew it was none other than his Hime.

"I was just watching the moon, it's shining so brightly tonight," Naruto replied and turn around to face Hinata with a smile on his face that made her blush.

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun." said a still blushing Hinata while holding a small box in her hands. Naruto took the small box and opened it what he saw inside took his breath away. Inside the box was the most beautiful pendant he ever saw, it was in the shape of a tear drop and it was blue in color.

"What is it for Hime?" asked Naruto while admiring its beauty.

"It's a charm for protection my mother gave it to me when I was little. She said it would project me and always keep me safe from harm," Hinata said.

"Naruto was touched by how much Hinata cared for him. But he couldn't accept such gift from her. Thank you Hime! But I can't accepte this! Your mother gave this to you, believing it would keep you safe from harm." said Naruto holding the pendant in front of Hinata so she could take it back".

"Hinata took both his hands in her's and brought them to her chest than said, "it's okay Naruto-kun, I really want you to have it, and besides I don't need it anymore I have you now. You will always project me won't you Naruto-kun." asked Hinata smiling.

"Yes, I will always project you. As long as there's life in me, I will always watch over you. Even if somehow I manage to die, I will always find a way to come back to you nothing will stand in my way not even a god." That Hime is a promise of a lifetime, Naruto explained.

Hinata smiled but soon the smile left her face, and with a sad tone she said, "Did you heard Naruto-kun, they made Mito-san the new clan hair."

Naruto did not like this one bit; it wasn't because his birthright was taken from him. No, such things were meaningless to him. The reason he didn't like it was because it made his Hime sad, that is something he never wants to see.

Naruto gently hugged Hinata and said, "Hime, I know you are sad for my sake and for that I'm happy. But let me tell you this! There is nothing in this world that hurts me more when I see your sad face!"

He then gently started to caress Hinata's head. "I know i'm being selfish but could you always smile for me. Every time, I see your smiling face, it gives me the strength to live on. You're beautiful smile, it is the most valuable treasure that I have, and for that, I would give up the entire world," Naruto said resting his chin on top of Hinata's head.

But then Naruto started to chuckle, "To tell you the truth I find all this really funny. The great forth Hokage a genius born once in a hundred years, just disowned his own son without even knowing it."

Hinata didn't say anything; she was content being held by her Naruto-kun. But she still didn't like any of this in fact she hated it. Why does her Naruto-kun have to suffer like this? He never hurt anyone, he is so kind and gentle, but still he is the one always being hurt.

Even though he hides it well, Hinata could still see the pain in his eyes, and tries her best to heal his broken heart as much as she can. But she would never forgive the ones that hurt her Naruto-kun, spicily that spoiled little brat Mito Namikaze.

After that the two children sat near the window in silence, watching the beautiful night sky together, happy to just spend some time with each other.

At 10 p.m the party had ended everyone had left one by one to put their sleeping children to bed. The Namikaze family after saying goodbye to their guests, where getting ready for bed so they could get up early for a new day. None of them were aware of the events that would soon take place and change their world forever.

All the people of konoha were sleeping peacefully everything was quite; there wasn't even any dogs on the streets. But a single person was wide wake, he had a mission to complete, using the darkness to his advantage he somehow made it to his destination safely. Right now he was inside a room were a single person was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the danger she was in right now. The unknown man without making any noise went near the girl, and covered her mouth with a piece of cloth.

Hinata was sleeping peacefully when she felt someone enter her room. She was about to ask who it was! When, she felt someone cover her mouth with a piece of cloth!. Eyes widen in fear she tried calling for help but couldn't as she was losing consciousness, she called out to the only person she knew would come for her whenever she needed him. Just before she lost conscious a single name left her mouth. She wasn't calling for her father or her mother for help not even god, the name that left her mouth was **Naruto-kun. **

Naruto woke up with a start his heart was beating like a loud drum. He was in so much pain more emotional than physical. He never felt anything like this before, it was like something was trying to rip his heart out to take away everything he loved. Then like a whisper he heard it his Hime's voice, she was calling for him, she needed him without a second thought, he ran as fast as he could towards the Hyuga compound.

As he ran Naruto could feel every muscle in his body being torn apart, blood was coming out of his mouth and nose, his vision was getting blurry and everything around his was spinning. Every cell in his body was screaming for him to stop, his body was not used to handle so much pressure and it was killing him.

Naruto knew every step that he took was killing him, and if doesn't stop soon he would die. But he kept running even fast it didn't matter to him whether he lived or died. The only thing important to him right now was to find his Hime, and make sure she was safe.

Soon he was nearing the Hyuga compound when something caught his sight. As he got closer it revealed to be a man with a Kumo headband, but the most important thing in Naruto's opinion was the fact that he had a girl slung over his shoulder.

The girl in question seemed to have dark blue hair, white eyes, and looked to be about his age.

His mind started racing as he recognized the girl to be none other than his Hime, and turned his attention to the ninja.

"Hey, what are you doing with Hinata-chan?" Naruto shouted getting the attention of the kumo nin, while breathing heavily.

The ninja startled by the sudden noise started looking around for any danger, and then his eyes landed on Naruto.

Naruto not getting any answered was about to shout again, when the ninja in question drop Hinata from his shoulder and vanished from his sight. He then reappeared again right in front of Naruto and drove a sword right through his chest making him cough out blood.

"Sorry kid! I went through a lot of trouble to get this girl, so that kumo could make their own Byakugan users, and I'm not going to fail my mission just because of a meddling kid!" said the kumo nin as he pulled out the sword from Naruto's chest making him fell on the ground.

Hinata being dropped on the ground woke up from the pain, opening her eyes she saw something she wished she could forget. There not far away from her was the body of her Naruto-kun lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood with a hole in his chest.

Eyes widen in horror! She wanted to scream out in pain to go near him to hold him to make sure he was safe!. But she couldn't do anything, her arm and legs were bound and she had a gag in her mouth preventing her from making any noise.

All she could do was cry and look on helplessly, as the kumo nin once again picked her up and vanish into the darkness of the night, leaving the dead body of one Uzumaki Naruto behind.

At the Namikaze house the family was sleeping peacefully, when a series of urgent and desperate knocks at the door were heard.

"Hokage-sama! Open the door!" shouted the familiar voice of Minato's student Kakashi, and by the sound of it, it was panicked, "It's important! Open up!" He shouted once more.

Kushina turned the lights on, and then she and Minato began to head over to the door, Mito also woken up from the noise and came downstairs to see what was up.

"Sensei! Open the door!" Kakashi shouted again, and this time Minato went over and opened the door, revealing his student in his ANBU uniform and gear. "Kaekashi? What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Naruto..., A ANBU found his dead body near the Hyuga compound" the silver haired man said, making Minato and Kushina's heart stop.

"What?" Kushina screamed her eyes wide in horror without waiting even a second she and Minato ran to Naruto's room. Where they knew Naruto would be sleeping peacefully, but found an empty room without Naruto in it. Kushina not finding Naruto in his room collapsed on the floor trying hard to hold back her tears.

"How did this happen?" asked Minato with a shaky voice, still trying to stay strong for everyone's sake. He was stabbed in the chest with a sword, and also the Hyuga heiress Hinata Hyuga is missing.

"We think both the incident are somehow link together." said Kakashi, we have already sent a search team to look for the missing Hyuga heiress.

"W-wh-where is his body right now?" asked a teary eyed Kushina while being held by Minato for support.

"At the morgue," Tsunade-sama is examining is body for more information replied Kakashi.

It was sadly ironic, that the child who always wanted everyone's attention but never got any. Now after his death he was the only thing on everyone's mind.

Minato and Kushina stood over the table, where their son's corpse lay. Neither had said a single word since they came to see their dead son one last time.

For hours, the two stood there, even as the cold seeped into their bones, even as their hands began to lose feeling. They had been preparing themselves for this for the last seven years, but it still hurt none the less.

While Minato and Kushina were lost in their own thoughts, a confused Mito stood by her parents. "She didn't understand what was happening?! Why were her parents looking so sad? Sure, Naruto died but they didn't love him or care for him so that couldn't be it." Mito thought.

"Then why? Where they sad and why was she feeling like she lost something very important?" She asked herself, it was all making her really confuse.

The entire family was brought out of their thoughts when a knock came from the door. "Come in" said Minato.

The door opened to reveal the Hyuga Clan head Hiashi Hyuga and his wife Hitomi Hyuga. Whose eyes were red as blood from crying so much? "Did they manage to find her Hokage-sama?" Hitomi asked hopefully.

Minato shaking his head said, "No,We still haven't found anything."

"Sorry to interrupt you in such a sad time Hokage-sama. But as you can see we still can't find our missing daughter and we're worried about her safety." said Hiashi while comforting his crying wife.

"Please Hokage-sama do something! I don't want lose my daughter. She must be hurt and afraid right now!" said the heart broken mother.

"I understand how much pain you're in Hitomi-san and don't worry we will definitely find her. I won't stop until we bring her home," said Minato trying to ease Hitomi's pain.

"Don't worry Hitomi-chan! God is not so cruel to harm a sweet girl like Hinata!" said Kushina trying to lessen the pain of her long time friend.

Just then an Anbu with a ox mask entered the room. "Hokage-sama we have found a lead on the missing heiress" said the ox masked Anbu.

"Good, take your best tracking team and find that girl at all cost." Minato said in Hokage mode forgetting about his own loss for the time being, he had work to do. Soon everyone left the room to get ready to do their duties leaving the dead body of Naruto Uzumaki behind.

They were just out of the hospital! When a pillar of blue light shot into the sky followed by a loud Roar. It was filled with so much rage and hatred that it made the very earth tremble in fear. At that time the only thing running through everyone's mind was what kind of a monster could sound like that?.

Then a beam of blue light was shot out of the room were Naruto's body blowing up the room in the process. It was heading in the direction of the border between kumo and konoha.

Seeing were the light came from everyone ran back inside the hospital, towards the room were Naruto's body was. But the only thing they found was a destroyed and empty room, Naruto,s body was nowere near sight.

"Minato where is Naruto's body? It's not in here,' said a worried Kushina.

"I don't know! But something tells me if we follow that light, we will have all our answers!." Minato said.

"Ox, gather a team of Anbu and meet me at the gates within ten minutes." said Minato, and he was about to leave when Kushina stopped him.

"I'm coming too," Kushina said leaving no room for argument. Minato knowing he couldn't win against his wife gave up and nodded.

"Mito dear could you go home before us, your father and I have work to do," said Kushina.

"Okay, okaa-chan." replied Mito.

"Good girl," Kushina said smiling at her daughter.

With everything said and do everyone left the hospital, they had work to do. They must find the connection between the mysterious blue light, and missing body of one Naruto Uzumaki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey, everyone! I'm here with another chapter of Forgotten Love. But first let me apologize for my late updates. You see, for the past month or so I have been very busy with my exams, and had no free time to work on my stories. But finally they are all done, and I was able to complete another chapter of this story so enjoy.**

Darkness wherever he looked all he could see was darkness, like an endless road that keeps on going on and on with no end in sight. It was cold and empty that gave the feeling of death and despair.

But, what was he doing here?! Was the first thing that came to his mind? Who was he, and why was he here? He couldn't remember anything about him or how he came here in the first place. He began to look around hoping to find someone or at least something, that would give him a clue about how to get out of here.

But all he could find was an empty and hollow place with on other life in sight, with no other options he started walking around aimlessly hoping to find a way out of this cold and empty void.

He couldn't remember just for how long he has been walking without any rest; his body was getting heavy making it hard for him to walk. But even walking for hours nonstop, he still couldn't find a way out of here. It was like as if he was walking in a circle, nothing changed no matter how far he went everything stayed the same.

**"You are a disgrace to our family, you should just disappear."**

He stopped after hearing a voice he did not know nor could he remember.

"Who's there?" He shouted, hoping to get an answer, but no one replied back. After a while he started walking once more thinking it was just his imagination.

**"No one wants you; no one cares for you, not even our parents." **

The same voice said once again, this time loud and clear, echoing throughout the darkness, making him stop in his tracks. He furiously began looking around trying to find the source of the voice but didn't see anyone.

Fear and pain gripped his heart. What was happening to him?! Why was he hearing voices? 'Was he going mad?" He questions himself.

He was so afraid right now, he wanted to go home and find his family. But, where was his home? Does he even have a home or family to begin with? He couldn't even remember his own name. So, how was he going to find his way back home?.

And even though he didn't know, who the voice belongs to, it still hurt him so much just from hearing those words. He felt as if those words were meant for him. But he couldn't understand! Why would someone say suck cruel things to him?.

So without knowing any other way, he tried desperately to remember anything, that would help him in this situation even if wasn't much, anything was okay as long as it was helpful.

"Na-Nato...Naruto" He muttered, the word that left his mouth, it sounded so familiar to him.

He knew that it was someone's name, but whose name was it?! Then he remembers why the name was so familiar to him. "It was his name, he was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," Naruto thought, remembering something about himself.

"So, where was everyone else?! What was he doing in such a place like this? Where were his parents?! Were they looking for him?" asked Naruto, then it hit him like a runaway train; he began to see bit and pieces of all his memories, from the day he was born to the day until his death.

Like a movie everything was being played inside his head, where he saw and felt them all. All of his pain, all of his sorrows, all the tears that he shade, all the time he was left behind alone and forgotten. It was killing him again and again for having to relive them once more.

**"Okaa-san Tou-san look, what I made," said a three year old Naruto holding a picture of himself, and his family that he drew. But instead of praising him for his hard work or smiling for him, they walked past him without even looking back like he wasn't even there. **

"Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone anymore" said a now crying Naruto while hugging himself.

**"You are a shame to this family always causing problem for others, that's, why no one wants you or loves you, not even our parents." said Mito.**

"No, it's not true! You're lying," shouted Naruto not wanting to believe it.

**"Everyone would be happy if you die, no one would miss someone as useless as you." Mito said, stabbing Naruto's heart with each word. **

"Why... why are you lying? Stop it don't lie anymore please." begged Naruto falling to his knees.

All of this was tearing him apart from the inside. He wanted it to stop, he wanted to forget it all, for the pain to go way. But it never stopped, it kept going on and on, each memory was more painful than the other.

Naruto falling to his knees while holding his head with both of his hands, screamed for everything to stop.

"P-Please... please stop it," said Naruto in tears, he didn't want to hear anything anymore. But like always no one heard his cries the voices kept on coming shattering his already broken heart to million pieces.

But it was completely destroyed, when he remembered his most painful memory. The one he wanted to forget at all cost. It was the day, when he learned the truth behind all of his pain and sorrow, for the reason he was forgotten.

"**Minato- kun do you think what we did with Naruto was right? I- I think there should have been another way," said Kushina quivering.**

"Stop, Don't say anything! Please stop, I'm begging you," pleaded Naruto not wanting to hear this at all.

"**I know what you're trying to say. But, there wasn't any other way and it's not like we didn't try to find a cure for him. We tried everything we could think of, but nothing worked. Wasn't that the reason we decided to not get close to him?" Minato asked his wife. **

"Why... why won't you listen to me? I told you, I don't want to know anything." said Naruto with a broken voice.

**"You're right Minato-kun, it's for the best. Everyone will be hurt less this way," said Kushina sadly. **

Everything went quite after that no sound was made, not even the sound of his, own crying. Only tears were coming out of his eyes, but no sound was made. Slowly he lifted his head revealing his dead eyes. His once blue eyes, which were filled with so much life was now the color of gray.

Like a zombie he slowly stood up, and began to start walking once more, as he kept walking a path was being made on its own for him to walk on. Soon, the path was coming to its end, and at the very end of the road stood a huge black metal gate with various writings on it. Which were written in ancient language? But the most important thing was the writing in the middle of the gate; it was in the form of a kanji.

**"The Kanji of Death."**

Naruto was walking right into his own death, literally. But none of it mattered to him anymore; he had nothing to live for. After all, what was the point of living, if no one wanted you, loved you or care for you it was all meaningless. He has given up on life and was ready to accept death with open arms.

Besides, it wouldn't change anything if he lives or die, no one would miss him, no one would feel sad for him. He was sure that no one wouldn't even shed any tears for him. He knew after his death, he would be nothing more than a forgotten memory.

Soon, Naruto was standing right in front of the metal gate. When it began to open with some cracking sound and long black chains came out of it. The chains then like a snake began to wrap themselves around him, and started to pull him inside the gate. While all of this was talking place, he didn't even tried to fight back, he had given up.

**"Promise me," said a gentle voice. **

Naruto's eyes snapped open life returning to his dead eyes. That voice, that sweet gentle voice, like the warm sun in a cold winter morning, it filled his heart with so much warmth, that it made his head spin.

"Whose voice was that?" Naruto thought, it was kind and gentle, filled with such warmth. Just hearing it once, it washed away all of his sorrows.

Then he heard another voice, this one was different from the first one. "He knew this voice; it was his. It felt like he was talking to someone, but to whom?" Naruto asked.

"**I promise Hinata-chan, I will never leave you, I will always be by your side now and forever," said Naruto with a smile.**

"Hinata, who is this person?" he thought trying hard to remember. Every time he hears that name, his heart skip's a bit. For reasons unknown that name alone ignited so many desires in his heart that made it hard to breathe.

"Every time that name left his mouth, it made him feel sick in his stomach, but not in a bed way. He wanted to always stay by this person's side; he wanted to care for her, to protect her from those that would harm her. Just the thought of someone trying to harm this person made his blood boil. But Why? Why did he care if she was hurt or not?" Naruto thought.

Then one by one he began to remember all of him happy moments, all the time he spent with Hinata. All those moments that was filled with love and happiness.

The first time, when he met the one, who turned his life upside down, and became the most important person in his life.

**"Hey, why are you sitting here all by yourself? Don't you want to play with everyone else?" asked a sweet voice. **

**"I want to but no one will play with me, because I can't keep up with them" replied Naruto while turning his head to see the person talking to him.**

**"Then, do you want to play with me?" The same voice asked. "By the way, my name is Hinata Hyuga! What's your name?" asked Hinata smiling.**

**"Are you sure?" Nsruto asked blushing.**

**"Oh! And my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said with a smile. **

**"Yes I am sure" said Hinata extending her hand for Naruto.**

Memories of a time, when he understood that no matter what happens, Hinato would never leave him. He was someone important to her, just like she was to him.

**"Hey, Hinata-chan, why don't you leave that loser, and come play with us" said a boy with a puppy on his head.**

**"No go away I won't leave Naruto- kun" Hinata said angrily.**

When he told her all of his pain, all of his sorrows, but unlike everyone else who left him she didn't abandon him.

Instead, she held him in her arms tightly, unwilling to let him go. She was afraid he would disappear from her life.

**"Promise me... Naruto-kun no matter what happens, you will never leave me. Promise me you will always stay by my side," said Hinato while tightly hugging Naruto unwilling to let go.**

**Naruto returning huge said, "I promise Hime, no matter what happens, I will always be by your side"**

"Yes, Now I remember. How can I forget the name of the person, who completely changed my world? Who gave a meaning to my life? Who loved me, cared for me, wanted me. The only person in this entire world, who can't live without me. My most treasured person, my hime," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

But soon that smile left his face, when he remembered the last thing he saw before everything went black. "His blood began to boil, that bastard he hurt his Hinata, he made her cry." Naruto though' with a cold andangry visage over his features.

"I-I will not forgive him. I will end that scum's miserable life," Naruto said while shaking in rage.

And, for that to happen he had to get out of here, his hime was in great danger, she needed him. Naruto with all of his might tried to free himself from the chains that were slowly pulling him to his death. But no matter how much he pulled or tried to crawl his way out, he couldn't get himself free.

He couldn't win against death; after all he was just a human. Head hanging low all he could do was cry and loath himself for his weakness.

"W-why...? Why am I so weak?! Why can't I protect the one person, who showed me so much kindness and love?" Naruto asked himself.

"Someone...! Someone please help, I don't care what happens to me whether I live or die it does matter," Naruto said weeping.

"But Please! If there is a god in this world! Then please, give me some time so that I can save her. In exchange, I will give you everything that I have, my life, my soul take everything you want," Natuto begged anyone who would listen to his prayers.

"She is the kindest person I know; she never hurt anyone in her life. She doesn't deserve to suffer like this," Naruto said with tears running down his cheeks and continued.

"If anyone has to suffer then let it be me. I will endure whatever hell there is" said a sobbing Naruto, but nothing happened no one answered his cries; the chains were still pulling him inside the gate.

"She is the one gave a meaning to my life. She showed me what it feels to be wanted by someone, and yet I can't do anything to save her," Naruto said sounding heartbroken.

**"How long are you going to keep lying to yourself; and to the only person who believed in you the most," said a deep voice similar to his but it was dark and sinister.**

Naruto didn't even have the time to lift his head up, when he felt a sudden pull and he was transported to somewhere else.

He was no longer inside a void of endless darkness, but was floating in a sea of blue flames.

"What's happening now? Am I in hell" He thought looking around. He was brought out of his thoughts, when the same voice began to speak once more.

**"You say you are willing to do anything, even going as far to sell your own soul. But in reality those are nothing but lies and empty words," said the unknown voice. **

"What do you mean? I would never lie to her," Naruto said angrily.

**"Then why? Why did you let that scum take her away from you?! Did you not promise to always project her?" asked the same voice.**

Naruto wanted to retort but couldn't, he knew everything that was said is true. He was unable to keep his promise to always protect her, and it burned his inside for it.

**"You are just like your parents. You only care for yourself, and nobody else. As long as you get what you want, it doesn't matters to you, who get hurt in the process," stated the voice. **

"What the hell do you mean? I am nothing like them at all. Stop talking like you know me, because you know absolutely nothing about me," Naruto said venomously, If he hatred anything it was to being compared to his patents.

**"Oh, but I do! I know everything there is to know about you, even the things that you, yourself don't know. After all I am a part of you," mocked the voice. **

This really confused Naruto. "What do you mean you are a part of me?! What are you exactly?" Naruto asked wanting to know who he was talking to**.**

**"I am the darkness that sleeps within you; I am your rage, your hatred. But most importantly I'm your ****Blood****." The voices said to Naruto.**

"My blood;" Naruto muttered under his breath not understanding what was said to him.

**"But you're at least right about one thing, you're not like your parents. No, you're far more worse than them," said unknown. (Name of the voice for now)**

Naruto was about to deny everything that was said but couldn't when it continued to speak**. **

**"They never gave you false hope or lie to you. But you did! You lied to her; you gave her false hope, only to abandon her when she needed you the most just like your parents," Unknown accused Naruto.**

"You say that you're a part of me, that you know everything about me but the truth is you know nothing," Naruto shot back.

"If you really knew anything then you should know that she is my only reason to live. I would soon rip out my own heart before I ever harm her," Naruto shouted.

**"Then why...? Why didn't you do it? Why didn't you kill that man? You had the chance, but you didn't. What were you afraid of?" Unknown question Naruto waiting for his answer. **

Naruto didn't say anything back in return. He kept silent looking down at the ground

**"Since, you couldn't protect her because of your weakness to take a life, to get your hands dirty. What waits for her at the end is a fate far more worse than death." Unknown said angrily.**

"I will never let that happen, I would set the entire world on fire before anyone can harm her," Naruto said with venom latched on his voice.

**"Then why are you still here? She is out there calling for you, waiting for you to come and save her," asked Unknown and continued.**

**"Humans are such weak creatures, all they can do is lie, and make promises they can't keep just like," Unknown said.**

"Shut up," Naruto mattered under his breath. But it didn't stop it kept on going making Naruto angrier by the minute.

**"They will use her like she's some kind of tool an object for them to use."**

"Shut up," Naruto said once more this time louder than before with his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes.

**"Like a pack of Hungary wolves they will rip out her flesh form her body. She will cry, beg, and scream for them to stop, but no will listen to her cries," said unknown mockingly.**

**"**Shut uuuuup," roared Naruto with the top of his lungs snapping his head up, and for a instant black markings appeared on his face. But they were gone as soon as they came.

**"Oh, how interesting; It seems there's still hope, you can still save her." said unknown, as if seeing something very amusing.**

"How; Tell me I will do whatever it takes," Naruto said desperately as if seeing his only ray of hope.

**"It's very simple just tell me, what are you willing to give you up! How far will you go to protect her? Answer this and will have a power like no other." said Unknown as it slowly started to fade away. **

With that said the voice was gone. Naruto was once more inside the dark void slowly drifting towards his death.

Naruto closed his eyes and said, "If being a human makes me weak,"

"...thump..."

"If my human emotions are stopping me from getting stronger, from protecting the one that I love," Naruto said while slowly opening his eyes, as he was pulled inside the gate, and it slowly started closing.

"...thump...thump"

"Then I will cast aside my humanity, and I will become a..." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence, when the gate closed with a loud thud trapping him inside.

"...thump...thump...thump...," his heart started beating like a drum.

For a while nothing happen. But after a few seconds small crack began to form on the gate. Blue light was coming out from those cracks, and the entire gate started to shake then with a boom it exploded.

Leaving nothing behind but smokes and from that smoke emerge Naruto. But something was different about him now. His were no longer that of an innocent child but of a monster. His entire body was covered in red markings.

**"Demon..." **roared Naruto making a pillar of blue flames erupt from his body.

The kumo nin couldn't believe his own luck, it all felt like a dream to him. He had accomplished what others before him had failed to do countless times.

He was successfully able to kidnap and bring an unsealed Hyuga for kumo to use, and make their, own Byakugan users.

Just a couples of miles away was kumo were fame and fortune waited for him at his return. His name would be written in the history books of kumo, as the mighty ninja who single handedly brought power and fame to the village hidden in the clouds.

But before that he needed to rest for awhile, all that nonstop running has made him dead tired. And that brat wasn't making it easy for him either with all of her struggling.

Normally, he wouldn't even think of such thoughts while on a mission as dangerous as this, where anything could happen at any time. But what did he had to worry about he was miles away from konoha with them no way of knowing what had transpired tonight.

Even if they somehow manage to find out what exactly happened, he was way out of their reach to do anything. So it was safe to say he was as good as home, with that thought he stopped his running, dropping, Hinata on the ground from his shoulders to rest for some time.

"Will you stop that," said the irritated nin. It doesn't matter how much you struggle, it won't do you any good no one is coming to save you. So make it easy for yourself and given up, its no use struggling.

"Mhanmm," was the only replied he got.

"Oh, I totally forgot! You can't speak with that thing in your mouth, here let me help you with that," said the nin, extending his hand towards Hinata to get the gag out of her mouth.

"Gaaaaah," Hinata gasped trying to catch her breath, after getting her breathing under control she started speaking.

"Please sir, let me go! Naruto-kun is hurt, he is in pain I must go to him, he needs me," said Hinata desperately with tears coming out from her eyes.

"Naruto...? Does she mean that blond hair kid," thought the nin. Then displaying a cocky demeanor he said, "Sorry kid! But you won't be seeing him anymore. I sent him to a place, where on one never comes back after being sent there,"

"You're lying," Hinata shot back denying everything that was said to her.

"My Naruto- kun made a promise to me. He said he would never leave me, he said he would alway stay by my side forever," Hinata said to the nin.

The kumo nin wanting to hurt her more continued with his cruel words. "Then; Let me tell you something little princess, in this would people lie and break promises every single day."

"Besides, there's no need for the dead to keep their promises, after all they can't come back to life," said the kumo nin with a cruel smirk on his face, thinking the little girl would start crying any moment now.

But to his surprise Hinata did not cry at all in fact, she didn't even shed any tears, her eyes that previously held uncertainty and fear was replaced by a look the kumo nin couldn't understand.

"You don't know Naruto-kun he doesn't lie nor does he breaks his promise. I know no matter what he will come for me," said Hinata not even an ounce of doubt in her voice.

This really annoyed the nin he was hoping to have a little fun, before he starts his journey once more. But this brat spoiled all of his fun.

"Believe; what you want to believe. But it won't change the truth that you dear Naruto is gone he is never coming back I made sure of that," said the kumo nin whilst extending his arm to grab Hinato so he could resume his mission.

Hinata finding no other way out of this in a desperate attempt, bit onto the ninja's hand hard enough to draw blood.

"Aaaaaaah," screamed the nin agony. "Let go you little bitch" shouted the kumo nin while pulling Hinata with his other arm to get himself free, but wasn't having any luck.

Then in a final attempt to get himself free he slaped Hinata so hard that sent her flying a couple of feets away from him.

"You ungrateful little brat; how dare you put your hands on me?. After all this I have been nice enough to take it easy on you and this is how you repay me?" shouted the nin with his face all red in anger.

"I guess your parents forgot to teach you how to treat your betters. But don't worry I'm more than happy to teach you in their place" said the nin with the intention to hurt Hinata for daring to put her hands on him.

Slowly the nin made his way to the fallen girl who lay on the ground crying because of the pain. Seeing that he had managed to hurt the small girl put a sick smile on the man's face.

But this was not nearly enough for him; he wanted to hurt her even more, so that she would think twice before trying to pull something like this ever again.

Standing in front of a frighten Hinata, he lifted his right leg and was about to kick her hard. Which made her close her eyes shut and wait for the pain to come.

_**"Aaaaaah," **_A loud roar was heard from the distance, echoing throughout the entire forest. It was so powerful that it made the earth tremble; animals could be seen running in all direction as if sensing an incoming threat.

The sudden vibration made the nin lose his footing, and fell on his butt. Standing up quickly he furiously began to look all around him.

"What the hell was that?" The nin asked himself, he had seen and heard a lot of animals roar if provoked, but nothing like this before. It sound like something out of a nightmare, it was just monstrous.

But the worst part is it was, it was headed in his direction, and fast. The nin did not wanted to be here when whatever the hell it was reaches this place, so the nin began to make his escape.

"I don't know what kind of monster those, bastard's from konoha sent after me? But if they think I will lose to some beast then their dead wrong. I'm not going to lose to anyone not when I have come this far," thought the nin, and went to grab the still down Hinata but couldn't. When, suddenly another arm grabbed hold of his wrist in a vice like grip breaking it instantly.

The kumo nin didn't even get the chance to scream out in pain. Because not even a second letter, he was punched in his gut so hard that sent his flying, and nearly breaking all of his rib's in the process. He was so caught off guard he couldn't even see the persons face who hit him.

Hinata still had her eyes closed waiting for the pain to start, but even after a while nothing happened.

"This really confused Hinata, why wasn't the nin hitting her? Has he changed his mind?" Hinata asked herself not that she wanted to be hit.

Then she felt a familiar touch that sent a warm feeling throughout her entire body, gently freeing her from her binding's as if she was made of glass, and would break if handle roughly.

Slowly she opened her eyes that brought a smile to her face when ocean blue eyes met lavender.

Hinata without a second thought lept at the person in front of her burying her face in his chest and began to weep. "I-I knew you would come for me," said a sobbing Hinata.

Naruto returning the huge gently began to stroke Hinata's head. "I made a promise to you, didn't I; to always protect you and to be by your side whenever you need me. After all what kind of knight would I be, if I can't even keep my promise to protect my princess?" Naruto said with a little bit of humor in his voice.

Hinata didn't reply back. It didn't matter anymore her Naruto-kun was here now. He had kept his promise to her and came when she needed him. So for the time being she was content just by being held in his arms.

Naruto smiled and watched the content expression on Hinata's face with love and warmth in his eyes. But that smile soon left his face when his eyes landed on the tears that were still gliding down her red cheeks.

His eyes were covered by his bangs that completely obscured his view making it impossible to his see his expression**. **

Chakra began to leak out of his body like a wild fire. The earth began to tremble once more the air around him became heavy making it hard to breath.

Then he snapped his head up that showed nothing but absolute hate and rage. The look Naruto had right now; was not of a child, but that of a Demon ready to tear something apart**. **

"What the hell just happened? It felt like I was ram by a bull" said the nin laying on the ground and moaning in pain. Slowly he tried to get back up on his feets but was having difficulties; he could tell by the amount of pain he was feeling from his chest that nearly all his ribs were broken.

Somehow he manages to stand up but was brought to his knees, when he was hit by an enormous chakra wave. The air around his became heavy making it hard for him to breath; it felt like someone was holding a rusty blade against his throat.

He tried to stand up but couldn't to him it felt like the weight of a mountain was put on his shoulders. But it was gone as soon as it came making the nin breath a sign of relief.

But his relief was short lived when an evil presence washed over him that made him want to cry. It was evil and sinister like awhirlpool slowly sucking him to its evil embrace.

He felt like he was some kind of a prey standing in front of a wild beast ready to be devour in any moment. Leaving, no trace of him behind.

Sweat began to form on his forehead. Slowly the nin lifted his head with fear and dread clearly visible in his eyes. "What kind of monster was he up against that could produce that much power." thought the nin finally lifting his head up.

But what he saw made him question his sanity became of the sight right in front of him. "What the hell are you doing here? Forget get! How in the world are you even alive for the matter?" asked the kumo nin completely forgetting his previous fears.

"I killed you; there wasn't even any heart bit, I made sure of that. You should be dead rotting away inside a morgue or a grave by now; so tell me how is it possible that are you standing right in front of me" said the nin confusion clearly written all over his face.

Naruto didn't say anything his face was covered by his hair. This seem too pleased the nin thinking he was too afraid to even speak in his presence. "Well, why he shouldn't he? After all he was standing in front of Kumo's mightiest nin," though the nindisplaying a cocky demeanor. But the words Naruto utter next made him lose his smile.

**"I am going to rip you apart limb by limb**." said Naruto in a clam voice as if he was discussing about the weather.

The kumo nin started shakink in rage. He was clenching his teeth so hard that blood was coming out of them. "What... did you say?! You little shit," said the kumo ninvenomously.

Naruto didn't say a single word; which seem to make the nin even more furious. "Do you think you're some kind of hero? Where you bit up the bad guy and save the girl" asked the nin and continued. "Let me tell you something so that you would understand just who you are dealing with.

"I am a trained and proud ninja from the village hidden in the clouds, and in my entire carrier as a kumo nin I have killed man three times bigger than you. Compare to them you are nothing but an insect. I can easily crush you like the bug that you are under my boots any time I want too." said the nin trying to intimidate Naruto with no success what so ever.

"Are you going to talk all day or are we going to the the fun part, where I get to tear you apart and make you scream for me." Naruto saidsporting an evil grin that would even make Orochimaru shiver in fear.

A hint of fear crept inside the nin even though he hated to admit it, this kid was starting to scare him. First he does the impossible and somehow comes back to life after dying once, and now he was laughing at the face of his own death as if it was some kind of joke.

But the most frightening thing was the way he was smiling, as if it was Christmas Eve and he was just dying to open his presents.

He was also infuriated for not being taken seriously by a little child; it made him feel like an idiot. Overcome by fear and rage he brought out his sword that was strap on his back and charged at Naruto to finish this quickly.

He had wasted a lot of time because of this little brat and couldn't afford to lose anymore. If a child could find him this easily than others were not far behind he needed to get out of here and fast.

While the nin was coming right at Naruto with the intention to kill. He didn't make any attempts to dodge or even move. He just stood there with a smith on his face as if he was talking a walk in a park.

When the nin was halfway through Naruto brought his right arm in front of him and snapped his fingers. Causing the left arm of the nin that was holding the sword to explode in a rain of flesh and blood.

"Aaaaaah!" screamed the kumo nin when suddenly his left arm was blown off his shoulders making blood fly everywhere. Which brought him down to his knees the nin looked on in horror as blood came out from where his arm used to be. He tried desperately to stop the blood; otherwise he was afraid he would die of blood loss.

But too his dismay his misery didn't end there, when his remaining arm was met with the same fate as well. Which made him scream his lungs out he was on the barge of losing consciousness. But was somehow fighting it off.

"What was happening to him? Why was his body parts blowing up one by one," asked the frighten nin hoping to find the answer to his own question.

Naruto as if reading the nin's thoughts answered in a single word, "Fuinjutsu,"

The nin snapped his head up and looked on in confusion "What do you mean! What seal are you talking about," said the nin in a shaky voice he was having difficulties to even speak.

"I'm talking about the seal I put on your body, which is the reason for your body parts flying everywhere, "Naruto said and continued with his explanation.

"When; when did you have the time to do it? I can't remember a single moment when you could have put a seal on me," asked the nin.

"When you stabbed me the first time," Naruto said simply.

"Off all the ninja arts it the world fuinjutsu is my favorite one, it's a little bit difficult at first but if you get the hang of it you can do a lot of fun things with it,"

And for your information I'm quite good at it. Because of that I was able to make my own seals. "I even made some modification to some of the old seals, since their older versions were so boring to use. But the one I'm very proud of is my own version of the explosion tags, it's simple and easy to use." Naruto said in a teacher like tone.

The kumo nin couldn't even hear what Naruto was saying anymore his vision was blurry and everything around him started to spin. He has lost so much blood that he couldn't even keep his eyes open, finally giving in he let himself be taken over by the darkness.

But he was denied even that, when one of his ears were blown of making him wake up with a jolt. Screaming and bouncing around like a fish out of water. "Now, now! Don't go to sleep just yet; I'm getting to the good parts," Naruto said giggling like a maniac.

"Now where was I?" Naruto question himself. "Oh! Yes, the most interesting part is that I made this seal from my own blood. I made it in a way so that it works just like a virus but that's not even the half of it," said a very excited Naruto.

"If I plant this seal in a living being and if not removed within a certain amount of time, it begins to spread throughout the entire body infecting all the other; organs one by on one turning them all into living bombs. So right at this very moment your entire body is a living, breathing, walking time bomb," stated Naruto with a craze look in his eyes.

The kumo nin's eyes widen in fear, "What has he gotten himself into?! What did he do wrong? This mission was suppose to make all of his dreams come true then way did it turn into a nightmare?" The nin thought while desperately thinking of a way to save his life.

He almost had a heart attack after hearing Naruto's next words. In fact, he would have been a lot happier, if his heart did stopped, anything was better than what would happen to him next.

"Now, what should I do next? Should, I start with one of your legs, one of your eyes or should I take away the thing that's makes you a man." said Naruto playfully.

"No, no, no. Please spare me; it's not even my fault. The Reikage is the one who wanted the girl not me otherwise I would never set foot in this village," said the desperate nin, but to his dismay it had no effect on Naruto.

"Okay' then how about this then if you promise to let me go, I will give you all the information I have. That way you can get back at the Reikage for trying to kidnap your friend," Said the nin hopefully.

"Why; does he want the Baykugan!? For how long has he been doing this? How many people has he taken away from their families? What has become of them? Tell me everything don't leave even a single detail." Naruto said seriously. The nin was smileing inside his head, thinking Naruto took the bait.

"There, I have told you everything I know now keep your promise and let me go," said the nin.

Naruto for a while didn't say anything he just kept looking at the nin with his cold blue eyes. Which was making the nin very nervous thinking he wouldn't keep his promise. But after a few second that felt like a century to the kumo nin he began to speak, "You have only ten minutes to get out of my sight." Naruto muttered under his breath.

The nin seeing that he had earned his freedom slowly but painfully manage to stand up on his feets, and started limping his way towards kumo's border. But No sooner he took a few steps his right leg was blown to pieces making his fell face first on the hard ground.

"Why...why are you doing this?! We had a deal. I told you everything I know, what more do you want from me?" said the nin weakly, he had lost all of his strength, it was taking all he had got just to breathe.

"Yes, you did tell me everything. But I never said I wasn't going to kill you, or let you walk away. Now did I?" Naruto saidsporting an evil grin.

**"**Please... have mercy! I have a little girl waiting for me back at home. She has no one to take care of her" Said theterrified nin with tears running down his cheeks like a river.

"Your... daughter?" Naruto muttered venomously beneath his breath, his entire body covered in blue flames.

"You are begging me to spare your life; to show mercy to a scum like you. So that you can look after your daughter," asked Naruto his bangs covering his eyes.

"But just earlier you were about to hand my hime over to those; monster, so that they could use her as a breeding stock. Is, she not someones daughter too?" roared Naruto eyes burning with uncontrollable rage.

"But don't worry! I will make sure to leave some part of you behind, when I'm done with you. So that your daughter will at least have something of you to bury" said Naruto his teeth bare in a grin.

"You're a monster," shouted the nin with his last remaining strength.

Naruto shakind his head said, "No, I am something far worse than a monster, I am a demon. The same demon you tried to take from. Now, I will show you and this world what happens when you try to steal something from a demon.

The kumo nin's body started to glow in a bright yellow colour, "No,no,no. Please, stop! Forgive me, forgive meeee," shouted the nin trying to crawl his way out before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

The last twenty four hours had been the longest in both Minata and Kushina's life and not in a good way either. Even though the day started with everyone enjoying and having a good time, but by nightfall everything started going downhill for the Namikaze family. First, they learn that their son was murdered along with the Hyuga heiress being kidnap, and even though they were preparing themselves all those years for this very moment, when they would finally have to say goodbye to their son. But they weren't expecting to end it like this.

But their troubles didn't end there it was only the beginning, and it kept growing when they weren't even able to give a proper burial to their dead son, because of his body mysteriously disappearing from right under their nose.

So in order to understand what exactly happened to their son they were following the only clue they had right now. The last person or in this case the last thing, that was seen near their sons dead body when it disappeared without any trace.

Hence, they were jumping from one tree branch to another or running as fast as they could to keep up with their target to see just where was it heading, and solve the mystery behind the missing body. But there was one small problem; they had lost sight of their target a long time ago.

"Everyone pick up your pace." Minato shouted so everyone could hear him. "We are way far behind, and if this keeps up we won't be able to catch up to it in time,"

"It's a good thing it's leaving behind a trail for us to follow, otherwise we wouldn't know where to look" Kushina said while keeping her pace with Minato.

"You're right; otherwise we would have been running around in circles, and still wouldn't find it" Minato said, turning his head around to look at kushina.

What everyone was talking about was the destroyed trees and landscape left behind by the unidentified energy source, which everyone was currently following.

"Hokage-sama?" The ox masked Anbu said getting Minato's attention. "What is it ox?" Minato questioned looking to his left.

"I'm sensing five different chakra signatures coming from that direction," the ox masked Anbu said pointing his index finger.

"Let's check it out they might be the Anbu team that left before us to search for the missing Hyuga heiress," Minata said to the Ox Anbu, before making his way towards the direction, where they felt the chakra signature with everyone right behind him.

Upon reaching their destination, they were met with a strange sight. On the ground lay the battered and bruised from of the Anbu team, that was sent before them to look for the missing heiress. It looked like they were hit by a storm, and even though they weren't moving and were probably hurt badly, the good thing was that no one died.

"What happened here? It looks like a war took place here." Kushina asked, worry clearly visible in her voice.

"I don't know?" Minato said not knowing what to think of this situation either. "But for now all we can do is wait until one of them wakes up, and explain what exactly happened here. Until then we won't be able to do anything," Minato said with a frown on his face.

"Ox?" Minato called for his Anbu. "Yes; Hokage-sama," replied the Anbu with the ox mask kneeling in front of Minato.

"You and you team go tend to the injured and see if their injuries are deep," Minato said giving instructions to the ox Anbu.

"As you wish Hokage-sama," replied the ox masked Anbu and was about do as he was told when someone's painful moans caught their attention. To their left an Anbu with a dog mask was beginning to wake up. In an instant everyone was at his side.

"Inu, are you all right?" Minato asked the Inu masked Anbu who was none other than his student Hatake Kakashi. "Here, take my hand and try to stand up," Minato said to Kakashi extending his right arm to help his student to help him stand.

Since his body wasn't functioning as it should have, and would most likely fall on his but if he tried to stand on his own. So he was very grateful for the help and took Minato's hand without a second thought.

Minato gave Kakashi sometime to catch his breath before asking any questions. "Inu, can you tell me what exactly happened here?" Minato asked his old student.

"I don't know," Kakashi replied, while moaning in pain. Every part of his body hurt, his throat was dry, his head felt like it would explode in any miniate and his heart was throbbing; so fast it felt like he ran through a marathon.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kushina asked confusion clearly written all over her beautiful face.

"Exactly what I said," Kakashi said and continued with his explanation. "We were following the trail of the kidnaper that was leading us to the border between kumo and konoha. When suddenly we felt a massive chakra signature coming right at us from behind," Kakashi said slowly, trying not to put too much pressure on his already sore throat.

"Did you manage to see who it belonged to" Kushina asked Kakashi hopefully.

Kakashi shaking his head in negative said, "No, all we could see was a bright blue light and nothing else."

This caught everyone's attention. "Minato do you think...?" Kushina trailed off, but Minato understood what his wife was implying.

Minato nodded. "Yes, I also think they are same," Minato said conforming Kushina's thoughts.

Kakashi looked on in confusion. "What are you talking about Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked not knowing what they were saying.

"We were following a beam of blue light that suddenly appeared in the morgue of konoha's hospital, and started heading in this direction," replied Minato answering Kakashi's question.

"We think the one you encounter and the one that we were following are the same thing," added the ox masked Anbu.

"So, what happened next; what did you do?" Minato asked, waiting for Kakashi to continue with his story.

Kakashi seeing that everyone's attention was on him, waiting for him to continue. So he began to tell his side of the story. "Since we were not informed about any other team that was sent to look for the missing heiress, nor did I ever felt this chakra signature from any of our ninja's before. We thought that it might be an unknown enemy, so we tried to attack it. First, we tried hitting it with a combination of Katon and Raiton jutsu while keeping our distance. But it didn't work that thing took all of our attacks head on like it was nothing. In our last attempt to at least slow it down, so I could hit it my Chidori, we made a few walls in front of the enemy using the Doton: Doryūheki jutsu." Kakashi said with a frown on his face.

"By the looks of things, I'm guessing that it didn't work," Minato said, looking at the destruction left behind by the unknown enemy.

Kakashi nodded his head. "It went right through them like they were made of paper, before hitting us at the end. That's all I remember before everything went black. The rest you know as it is," Kakashi said, with his head down in shame. He couldn't believe how easily he lost, even though he was an Anbu captain with many years of experience under his belt.

"Hokage-sama, what are your orders?" said the ox masked Anbu waiting for his next instructions.

Minata once again in Hokage mode said, "Okay, here's what we're going to do."

"Ox, you and your team will return to the village with the insured's, and make sure they are treated properly. While Kushina and I continue with this mission," Minato said giving out his orders.

"As you wish Hokage-sama," said the Ox masked Anbu before carrying out his given orders.

"Inu; do you think you can still continue?" Minato asked his former student.

"I am still a little sore, but I will manage somehow?" Kakashi replied moving his sore limbs a little to get the feeling back in them.

"Good, then you're coming with us. Okay then we, are moving out," Minato said to everyone, which made them nod their heads in acknowledgment.

As they were jumping from one tree to another Kakashi couldn't help but voice out his thoughts. "Sensei, do you think it was a good idea to send them all back? Don't you think it would have been better to at least have some backup?" Kakashi asked his former teacher.

"Why? Don't you think the three of us can handle whatever that we are facing?" Minato asked not understanding what he was so worried about.

"No." Kakashi replied bluntly, making Minato stop in his tracks. Kushina seeing that Minato wasn't moving anymore also halted her movements.

Minato looked at his former student with disbelief in his eyes as long as he knew Kakashi, he wasn't the person to give up no matter how strong or dangerous his opponent may be. He was someone how would fight and lose rather than lose without even trying. So for him to say there was someone or something, who he couldn't win against even with the three of them combined, was really unsettling.

"Kakashi don't you think you're exaggerating it a bit too much," Minato said not understanding what so ever why kakashi was so afraid? When a ninja of his caliber who single handedly defeated the nine tailed fox the most powerful demon that ever lived was there ready to fight alongside of him.

"Besides, we have faced enemies far more dangerous than this before, so I am pretty sure that the three of us can handle whatever is thrown at us," Minato said with confidence, after all what could be more powerful than a demon. Besides, it's not like he was alone, he had Kushina and Kakashi with him two of the strongest ninja's in the entire villages.

"No, you don't understand? We never faced anything like this before." Kakashi said with an edge in his voice. "That thing whatever it was, it's not human."

"Not human...? What do you mean by that Kakashi," Kushina asked also joining the conversation.

"When it was passing us by I felt it. Its evil presence, filled with such malice and hatred, it was suffocating. I nearly slit my own throat just so I could escape from that horrible feeling. No, human being could possess that much hatred." Kakashi said with his body trembling in fear, just remembering that indicate made his skin crawl. "The only time I ever felt like this was seven years ago the night of the Kyuubi's attack, the way I felt that night and today are exactly the same. No, it was even worse than the kyuubi." Kakashi said correcting himself.

"Kakashi, I know you're a little shaken up from you're previous ordeal, but believe me when I say this, there's nothing in this world that could be more terrifying then the Kyuuni." Kushina said with a frown on her face not believing a single word he said, after all what could possibly be more frightening than a hundred foot long fox demon, which could raise tsunamis and flatten mountains with just a single swipe of one tail. "So, I'm sure the three of us are more than enough to handle whatever that you're so afraid of,"

Kakashi was not convinced at all and it was proven by his words. "You don't get it do you?" Kakashi asked, but he already knew the answer to his own question. "The only reason we managed to survive was because that thing didn't came for us, it was looking for something. The whole time it never fought back, otherwise there wouldn't have been anything left of us to identity our dead bodies. And to tell you the truth sensei, I would rather fight the Kyuubi with a wooden stick than face that monster." Kakashi said shocking Minato and Kushina into silence. He might be proud of his talents as a ninja, but he was not ashamed to admit when he was afraid.

Right at that moment Minato was really regretting his decision to send the Anbu team back. But before he could think or say anything else the entire forest light up as bright as the day, making everyone cover their eyes from the intense bright light that made it impossible for them to keep their eyes open.

"Minato what's going on?" Kushina asked her husband. "I don't know I'm as clueless as everyone else," Minato shouted back.

Kushina was about to ask him something else but didn't, when they heard a loud explosion coming from somewhere near the borders. It was so powerful that it was sending tremors through the entire forest making trees and rocks fly everywhere.

Alarm bells started ringing inside everyone's head, when a pile of rocks and trees were flying right at them very fast but was stopped by Kushina, who used her chakra chains to create a web like wall to block the incoming objects.

"What the hell was that?" Kushina asked while pulling the chains back inside her.

"It came from near the borders," Kakashi said with a thoughtful expression. "And that's where we're heading," Minato said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I have a feeling the person responsible for the explosion should be still there. Everyone let's go before whoever it gets away." Minato said and started running as fast as he could with Kushina and Kakashi right behind him.

After running for a few minutes they came to a clearing near the borders, where they saw a huge crater with smoke coming out of it. No doubt the end results of the huge explosion they heard.

"Be careful everyone; we don't know what we are up against?! The enemy has the advantage here." Minato said scanning his surroundings for any potential danger.

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said to get his teachers attention. "I can see two people twelve meters to our right." Kakashi said pointing to the right side of the crater with his Sharingan activated.

After hearing what Kakashi said Minato and Kushina were also looking at the same direction as him. But, since neither of them had the Sharingan, and also the sky being cloudy not allowing any light to descend to the ground, they couldn't see a thing because of how dark it was.

Soon the sky started clearing up allowing moon light to escape and lighting up the entire forest giving everyone a chance to look at faces of the people standing not very far away from them.

When they did manage to see their face shock was the only expression they had on right now; because of the sight in front of them but not more than Minato and Kushina. There right in front of them was the missing Hyuga heiress and strangely enough in her arms was none other than their son Naruto, who they thought was dead.

Shock, happiness, doubt were the emotions, that the parents were feeling right now. Their son, the same son they thought was dead was alive and standing right in front of them. First they thought that this was a dream and didn't want to believe what they were seeing. Then their shock turned into happiness, he was alive their baby boy, their son was alive and healthy. Then their happiness turned into doubt was this really happening or was this just a dream, some kind of cruel joke.

A thousand questions were running inside their head. How was their son alive? Was he even alive or was their eyes playing tricks on them showing them what they wanted to see? But if this was a really a dream then they didn't want to wake up from it. Their son was alive and that's all that mattered to them. But the one who was the most happy was Kushina herself. She was his mother after all the one who gave birth to him.

But her bliss was short lived when her eyes landed on the red markings covering Naruto's entire body. Her eyes widened in horror; she looked on as her clan's curse came back to life once more. "Please let me be wrong, let me be wrong," Kushina kept repeating the same thing inside her head over and over aging with both of her hands covering her mouth.

Kushina was brought out of her thought when the person in question turns around to look at the new arrival. No one said a single world they just kept looking at each other with unblinking eyes.

Kushina and Minato averted their gaze from Naruto not able to look at him directly in the eyes. Because the way he was looking at them felt like he was judging them for their crimes. The spell was finally broken when Naruto began to speak.

"Hime?" Naruto said gently and seeing he got Hinata,s attention continued. "I'm a little tried so I'm going to sleep for a little bit, could you please look after me until I awake up," Naruto asked Hinata with a soft voice.

Her answer to his question was to nuzzle her head between the crack of his neck and hugging him tightly. Naruto smiled closing his eyes he went limp in Hinata's arms, exhaustion finally catching up to him.

Minata and Kushina seeing their son lost conscious rushed to his side and were about to catch him. When Hinata still holding the unconscious Naruto took a few steps back away from Minato and Kushina's reach. "No, don't touch him," Hinata shouted not allowing them to come near her Naruto, she was afraid that they might hurt him again like they always do.

Kushina and Minato were shocked beyond words, as long as they have known this little girl they have never see her speak out loud or even shout like think. She was always shy and quite, never speaking to others if not spoken too. "Then why was she suddenly behaving like this?" Minato and Kushina thought at the same time.

As for Kushina her shock soon turned into rage. "Who did this little girl think she was talking to? She was his mother for god's sake. She had every right to be near her son, the same son she thought was dead. Right now all she wanted was to hold her son to ease the pain inside her broken heart, and no one was going to say otherwise ,especially not some little princess," Kushina thought angrily and was about to give the little girl a piece of her mind.

Minato seeing his wife was about to blow a fuse tried to calm down the little girl thinking she was still frighten from her previous ordeal and was probably afraid to let anyone come near her. "It's okay now Hinata-chan, you don't have to be afraid anymore, we are here to help you. So could you please let us look at Naruto; we want to make sure that he isn't hurt badly," Minato said with a warm smile on his face.

"No, you're laying you only want to hurt him," Hinata said talking back a few more steps not believing even a single word. Minato was taken aback by Hinata's words he was not expecting for her to respond like that. He thought he had finally gotten through to the little girl, but boy was he wrong.

Kakashi seeing his sensei's troubled expression tried to help out as well. "Listen, Hyuga-san both Hokage-sama and Kushina-sama are his parents they would never harm him. Besides he could be hurt badly and in need of medical treatment. So could you please allow them to look at him, you want him to get better as well don't you?" Kakashi asked trying to make Hinata understand the situation they were all in right now. But nothing worked Hinata didn't back down no matter what.

Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was never a patient person so it wasn't very surprising when she finally lost it, and marched right at Hinata. She was done playing around and was going to take matters into her own hands. Hinata seeing Kushina coming tighten her grip on Naruto even farther not willing to give up without a fight Just as Kushina was about to grab her son, Hinata closed her and shouted Naruto's name making blue flames erupt from his body blasting Kushina away in the process.

Even though Naruto was unconscious at the moment and had no idea of what was happening around him. But to protect his loved one, on instinct alone his body reacted all by itself.

Minato using his super speed was right beside his wife in a flash catching her before she could hit the ground. "Are you all right Kushina?" Minato asked concern for his wife, while examining Kushina's hand which was covered in burn marks.

Kushina a little shaken by the sudden blast but otherwise was okay. "I'm fine dear; I was just caught off guard." replied Kushina to calm down her worried husband.

Minato signed in relief after confirming that his wife was in no danger, he then brought his attention back to their son. Which made his eyes widened in fear not for him, but for the children because of the horrifying sight that was taking place right in front of him.

Everything within a miles radish the forest, trees, mountains, even the small ponds were on fire, nothing was left untouched. It was as if someone had open hells gate. The flames themselves were so hot that the mountains of rock were melting like they were made of ice.

Kushina seeing the horrified look in her husband's eyes followed his gaze only to be frozen in horror. Where was her son? Her little baby boy She couldn't find him, she couldn't find her beloved son all she could see was the open gates of hell, but not her little baby.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu." Kakashi shouted aiming the jutsu at the fire to stop it from spreading and burning down the entire forest.

Kakashi's shouting brought Minato and Kuahina back to reality, quickly catching on to what Kakashi was trying to do, they also started helping him to put out the fire.

"Suiton: Teppoudama," Minato and Kushina shouted at the same time spitting out a large sphere of rotating water.

After a few minutes of using one jutsu after another they weapons able to put out most of the fire except those that were still covering Naruto and Hinata's body. No matter what they tried nothing worked, in fact the jutsu,s couldn't even make any contact with them. The water would turn into vapor before it could even reach the burning flames.

"Minato, Kakashi stop it's not working, those are no ordinary flames. Normal methods won't work with them." Kushina said and successfully stopping both of them.

"She's right sensei, we have to think of something else this isn't working, all we are doing is wetting our energy." Kakashi said adding his own thoughts in the matter.

Minato talking a deep breath closed his eyes to clear his mind. After hearing their thoughts, he began to analyze everything that had happened up to this very moment, to figure out a solution for their current problem.

Finally opening his eyes Minato began to address his wife on the matter at hand. "Kushina do you know something about those flames? To me it looks like they are a part of some kind of a bloodline limit." Minato asked his wife and continued. "If it's really a part of a bloodline from your side of the family, then any information you can provide us would be really helpful right now.

Minato didn't know this, but he hit the nail right on the head. "I'm not really sure if I'm right, but I think..." Kushina couldn't wasn't able to finish her sentence, when the source of all their problems suddenly disappeared revealing an unharmed Hinata and Naruto.

No one dare to make a move not willing to take any more chances. "So, what now sense?" Kakashi spoke first breaking the silence.

"This." Minato said biting onto his thumb, drawing a little bit of blood he slamed his palm on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Minato shouted making the entire forest covered in smoke, when the smoke slowly faded away in its place stood Gamabunta chief toad of Mount Myōboku.

"Minato-boy, why have you summoned me?" Gamabunta asked with a irritated voice, not happy about being called upon at that moment, since he was planning on drinking his beloved sake before he was summoned by Minato.

"I need your help with something very important." Minato said not even fazed by his tone.

Minato then brought his attention back to Hinata, who was glaring at them with untrusting eyes and keeping track of their movements not letting her guard down even for a second.

"Hinata-san?" Minato said to get Hinata's attention. "We understand that you don't want us to come near Naruto? It okay we won't touch him, but would you please at least let Gamabunta help him?" Minato said pointing behind him at the giant frog.

"Minato what are you saying." Kushina asked fauming in anger; she just couldn't believe it how her husband gave in to the demands of a little girl.

"Kushina, please believe in me and let me handle this my way. I don't like this anymore than you do, but I'm doing this for Naruto's sake," Minati said which clan down Kushina a little bit, but that did not stop her from glaring daggers at Hinata.

Minato after managing to somehow clan down his angry wife continued with his plan. "Hinata-san you must understand that we are only trying to help you and we would never hurt Naruto, he is our son. Besides, he needs medical treatment and fast or his life might be in danger. You also don't want that to happen do you?" Minato asked trying to make Hinata understand the gravity of the situation they were in.

Hinata didn't trust any of this people that were standing in front of her, because this people were the ones responsible for all of his sufferings, and did not want them anywhere near her Naruto-kun. If Hinata could have her way, she wouldn't even allow them to come within a hundred foot near her Naruto-kun.

But it was also true that she cared about him more than anyone in this world, and didn't want him to suffer in any way. So even though she was strongly against the idea to accept their help, she was forced to comply with them for Naruto's sake. But didn't let her guard down even for a second, she didn't trust any of this people.

Minato after seeing Hinata nod her head in agreement signaled for Gamabaunta, and even though Bunta had no idea what was going on, he did what Minato told him to do. Gamabunta not wanting to hurt the little children picked them up as gently as he could, and carefully placed them down on top of his head, and was waiting for his next orders.

"Gamabunta, take the children back to the village as fast as you can." Minato shouted telling him what to do.

Gamabunta receiving his orders did not waste any time, and began to hop his way back to the village with Minato, Kushina and Kakashi right behind him.

It has been almost an hour since they made it back to the village. After returning to the village they rushed to the hospital as fast as they could so they could began Naruto's treatment without any delay. And right now they were patiently waiting outside of Naruto's hospital room for Tsunade to finish her check up on Naruto. Except for Kakashi who went to check on his fallen teammates and Hinata who refused to leave Naruto's side no matter what. At first Tsunade was not willing to let anyone near her patient until she was done with her work. But Minato somehow manage to convince Tsunade to let her stay with Naruto. He was afraid that there might be a repeat of the earlier incident, if they tried to separate her from Naruto by force.

Suddenly the room's door opened to reveal a tired and confused Tsunade with shizune right beside her mentor. In a flash Minato and Kushina were right in front of her asking question after question regarding Naruto's health not even stopping to breath.

"Tsunade is he all right?! Is he awake yet? Can we go see him now?" Minato and Kushina asked at the same time not even giving her any time to answer any of their questions.

But Tsunade didn't answer any of their questions; she just kept starring at them with an unreadable expression on her face. She was quite not became she didn't want to answer them, but she couldn't. Because she herself had no clue of what was happening; so how was she suppose to explain it to anyone else?

"Tsunade! Why aren't you saying anything? Naruto... he is okay, right?" Kushina asked worry clearly visible in her voice.

Minato talking Tsunade's silence as a sign of something bad said, "Tsunade, if there's something wrong with him then; please, do everything in your power to help him. We don't want to lose our only son a second time."

Again Tsunade didn't replied and let her gaze linger on the worried parents for a few more seconds before letting out a tired signed. "There's nothing I can do to help him." Tsunade said looking at Minato and Kushina directly in the eyes.

After hearing those words that left from Tsunade's mouth everything went dead silent. A moment of silence so pro- found that you could have heard a pin drop from miles away.

Minato and Kushina's eyes widened in disbelief they were not expecting to hear something like this from Tsunade. But then Kushina's surprised expression turned that of anger. "What the hell do you mean you can't do anything? You're the best medic nin in all the Element Nations for god's sake, there has to be something that you can do?" Kushina shouted looking towards Tsunade with a cold, angry visage over her features.

Kushina just couldn't believe the words that came out from Tsunade's lips. Here, she nearly lost her little baby boy, her Naru-chan, but somehow as if kami-sama had finally heard the heartbroken mothers prayers had returned her child to her. But Tsunade, who calls herself the best medic in the world, instead of doing everything in her power to save her son gave up without even trying. This did not set well with Kushina at all; she had lost her son once, and was not willing to lose him the second time. And for that she was willing to do absolutely anything to prevent that outcome, even if that meant slaughtering every single person in this hospital, and Tsunade was no exception.

From a third person's point of view, who didn't know the history of the Namikaze family this scene was heart breaking. A desperate mother begging the doctor to do anything they could to save her child's life. But to Tsunade, Minata and Kushina were acting like a bunch of hypocrite's, when they were the ones who abandon their son when he needed them the most, and now here they are acting as if Naruto is the most valuable treasure in their life. But since Tsunade understood their pain, she didn't voice out her opinion on the matter, after all she herself did the same thing so she had no right to criticize them.

Tsunade again let out a tired sigh. "You misunderstand me," Tsunade said which made Kushina stop her ranting. "What I meant was there's nothing I can help him with because there's nothing wrong with him to begin with. He is absolutely fine in fact I would say his better than he was his entire life."

From everything that Tsunade said only the last few words caught Kushina's attention. "Tsunade a-are y-you saying...?" Kushina asked with both of her hands covering her mouth, a hopeful glint visible in her tear stained eyes. Even though she had a idea of want Tsunade was trying to say, she wanted to hear it from Tsunade directly to reassure herself that she wasn't dreaming, and what she was thinking was really happening.

Tsunade seeing the hopefully look in her eyes, smiled. "Yes, Kushina-chan; Naruto's illness is cured, his life is no longer in any danger, and he will most likely live a very long and healthy life."

Kushina,s legs lost all the strength in them making her stumble a little all that stress finally catching up to her. But before she could hit the ground Minato caught his wife.

"Kushina are you all right?" Minato asked his wife concern about her health, but his words fell on to deaf ears. Kushina was lost in her own thoughts to pay any mind to what Minato was saying.

After hearing what Tsunade said her mind went blank no other thoughts entered her mind except for her son. Finally, after all those years of praying, her voice was able to reach Kami-sama, and he had granted her one true wish. Now she could show her son, her baby boy just how much she loved him without holding herself back.

"M-Minato you also heard that right? This isn't a dream, right?" Kushina asked her husband to assure herself that she was not having a wonderful dream only to be awaken to the cruel reality that was their life.

Minato smiling for the first time in all night nodded his head. "Y-yes, Kushina it's not a dream our baby is safe." Minato said with tears running down his cheeks like a broken dam, but these tears were not that of sorrow but that of joy and happiness.

Kushina latching onto Minato began to sob uncontrollably burying her face in his chest, letting out all of her emotions that had been bottled up inside of her for the last seven years.

"T-Tsunade, T-Thank you, Thank you very much." Minato said with his voice cracking up with every word. "Words can't describe how much greatful we are to you." Minato said, while crying hysterically just like his wife Kushina, unable to control his tears anymore.

"There's no need to thank me, when I haven't done anything to receive it, other than being unconscious, there wasn't anything wrong with him." Tsunade said not wanting to take credit for something she had on hand in what so ever.

"T-Then h-how did this happen." Minato asked trying to get his voice back.

Tsunade without answering Minato turned her head around and gesture for Shizune to continue with the explanation. "As you all know the reason behind Naruto' illness was due to the cells inside his body slowly dying, and since his body was unable to produce the chakra needed to heal those damage cells, his body started slowly deteriorating, resulting in Naruto,s death within seven years or so." Shizune said after looking through some papers in her hands. "But he doesn't have that problem anymore; his body has stop deteriorating and is automatically creating ten new cells for every dead cell. Also his chakra reserves have increased as all, rights now he has enough chakra to power the entire village for a year all by himself, which is more than enough to keep him alive for a very very long time."

"To get a better grip on the situation, I did some tests on Naruto, and do you know what I found?" Tsunade asked, before answering her own question.

"Nothing; absolutely nothing." Tsunade said very irritated with herself, as a medic nin it was really frustrating for her to not know the exact condition of her patient.

"The only useful information I could find is he has a healing factor superior than anything I have seen. It is so strong that he could even regenerate his damaged organ." Tasunade said with a scowl on her face, the same boy she dissected after he had died was again brought back to her alive and healthy, and the only thing she was able to find was his abnormal healing abilities even for someone with Uzumaki blood in them. "Some doctor she was." Tsunade thought angry at herself.

"It really does exist?" Kushina muttered under her breath, but it was loud enough to be heard by them all.

"Kushina, do you know something about this?" Minato asked, and then he remembered something. "Back then to me it looked like you were about to tell me something, but couldn't was it something related to Naruto?"

Kushina again let out a tired sigh. "At first I wasn't really sure, but now after hearing what Shizune and Tsunade said there's no doubt in my mind." Kushina said with a grim look on her face.

"Kushina, what are you talking about?" Minato asked the question on everyone's mind.

"The curseof the Uzumaki clan," Kushina said slowly with a faraway look in her eyes. "All my life I thought it was just a fairy tale, nothing but a myth that was passed down from one clan head to another. But to think it would come back to life once more, through my own son no less."

"Kushina, you're not making any sence at all, so could you please explain it in more details." Minato asked not understanding what she was talking about, and his own knowledge of the Uzunaki clan being very limited wasn't helping either.

Kushina took a few moments to compose herself before answering them. She never did like to talk about her family and would always avoid the subject if someone asked about them. Because, it always brought back very painful memories which she wished to forget. But not today, if she was going to save her son then she needed all the help she could get. "The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed an incredibly strong life force, which can both endure and survive most grievous injuries plus incredible longevity. The clan members are also blessed with great recuperative powers, and were able to quickly recover from extreme exhaustion and mend most injuries in short periods of time. Also with their vest knowledge in fūinjutsu they were nearly unstoppable, every member of th clan had all of these traits in them. Except for one, who was known as Ryuga Uzumaki."

"Now that I think about it he was a lot like Naruto," Kushina said, remembering a very old story she heard from her father a long time ago.

"How so?" Minato questioned, a little bit curious after his sons name was brought up.

"While still being an Uzumaki, he was very weak both mentally and physically. His chakra reserves were lower than a genin, when he was old enough to be a jonin, and his healing abilities was almost non existing. He would easily get tired after training for a few minutes and even the smallest of his injuries took a long period of time to heal; nor did he had any talent for fuinjutsu which the Uzumaki clan were famous for. Ryuga, even though like all his kin had the same blood running through his vain was completely opposite from his family, and because of that he was viewed as an outcast in his own clan. But, despite how he was treated never once did he hold anything against them. He loved all of his family with all his heart, and would die for them with a smile on his face, and only blamed himself for shaming his clan's name for being so weak." Kushina said with a sad tone feeling sorry for Ryuga, for being treated like dirt by his own clan.Completely forgetting she did something far more worse to her own son. "One day during the first ninja world war, while returning from a mission he, and his team were ambushed by some of the enemy villages. Who had teamed up with one another so they would have a better chance at defeating them. But even though they were heavily outnumbered by hundred to one, it's was still not enough to bit them. But the same could not be said for Ryuga, since he was not as strong as the rest of his kin, he was easily overpowered the enemy and fatally wounded. As he lay dying on the ground in a pool made of his own blood he called out to his teammates for help. But no one made any move to help him, even though they could have easily saved his life, they chose to abandon him."

"That's so horrible! What kind of monster would do something like that to their own family?" Shizune asked with a frown on her face, and since she had no family of her own it really anger her that someone would willingly throw any something as wonderful as a family.

Minato and Kuahina flinched at shizune's comet, became they did the same thing to Naruto as well.

"So, what happened to him? Did he die?" Tsunade asked, wanting for Kushina to continue with the story.

"No, something far worse happened than that," Kushina said with a sad expression. "Being rejected by his own family broke his spirit, and his love for the clan was replaced by hatred and rage. At that very moment he wanted nothing more than to destroy everything in his sights to drown the entire world in despair, and for that he was willing to pay any price as long as it gave him the power to extract his vengeance upon those who have wronged him. Then it happened, somehow his had managed to awaken his blood, giving him a power beyond your wildest imagination. Ryuga with his new found power in his rage driven mind slaughtered every single one of them, not even spareing his own clan members."

"I'm sorry to say this Kushina-san, but I think those people got exactly what they deserved." Shizuna stated not blaming Ryuga for what he did to his own family.

Kushina nodded understanding what she was trying to say. There's nothing in this world that can justify betraying your own family? "So did that make her and Minato the same as those people?" Kushima asked herself, but let that thought rest for the time being; right now she had a story to finish. "But the power Ryuga had gain was far greater than any human being to control; It corrupted him and his sense of right and wrong turning him into nothing more than a mindless beast, whose only purpose of living was to create death and destruction. The once green lands were painted red with blood, human bodies were laying everywhere like garbage. He destroyed one village after another never leaving any survivors not even the animals that lived in those villages was spared. Some tried to fight him but they were no match before his might. One hundred years ago the world was nearly plunged into Darkness because of the Uzumaki clan's mistake."

"How was he defeated then? If we never heard of this story that means someone must have defeated him right?" Shizune asked the question on everyone's mind.

"They couldn't, he was too strong for even an entire army to handle, who ever tried to kill him never came back," Kushina said answering Shizune.

"Do you know what happened during the first shinobi world war?" Kushina asked them a simple question. "The war ended with all of the villages coming to a mutual agriment," Tsunade answered without wasting any time, as the granddaughter of the first Hokaga, she had to know her history better than anyone else.

"Yes, but do you why?" Kushina asked, but no one could answer her question. "Ryuga had become a threat to the entire world, and if he was not stopped then it would mean the end of the world. But he was too powerful for anyone to handle alone. So, all of the village leaders came to an agreement, but even with their combined force it was still not enough to kill him. It couldn't even be considered a battle but a one-sided slaughter. Nothing could stop Ryuga, he was like a vengeful god raining judgment upon the siners. But when all hope seem lost they went to the Uzumaki clan for their help, and even though they didn't wanted to fight against their own blood they agreed to help, because it was their fault the world was in danger, and they needed to correct their mistake, the battle lasted for nearly three days and by the time it was finally over out of nearly a thousand only three hundred remain. But there was no celebration on joy even after winning, perhaps the biggest fight of their life. Instead they were constantly living in fear of the unknown. What if somebody else awakens their blood just like Ryuga did? Could they really win a second time if something like that were to occur again and if not than what would become of this world? That is also the reason why So in order to prevent history from repeating itself they made a DNA based seal, and sealed away their blood forever. The seals were made in a way that it worked just like a bloodline would, and any children they had would also inherit those seal to prevent their blood from awakening. I have them so does Mito and Naruto, and any children they have will also have them. That day a rule was made by the clan head, which was agreed upon by all the members of the clan that if any Uzumaki clan member ever showed any sign of their blood awakening they must be be killed no question asked." said a out of breath Kushina stunning everyone into silence.

"You saw them too right Minato?" Kushina asked her stunned husband.

"If you mean the seals I saw on Naruto's body then yes." Minato answered his wife coming out of his daze.

"Those were the seals the Uzumaki clan used to seal their blood, and for it to appear on Naruto's body could only mean the seal is broken." Kushina said, her face showing just how seriously this was.

"So, you're saying that Naruto is...?" Tsunade asked leaving her words hanging but everyone understood what she was impling.

Kushina shock her head in negative. "No, I don't think so, it's either his blood hasn't fully awaken or it's because the seal are still working." Kushina answered with a thoughtful expression on her face. "But if we don't do anything very fast Naruto will end up just like Ryuga."

"But how are we going prevent his blood from fully awakening." Minato asked his wife, since she seems to know more about this topic then he did.

"I am going to look through some of the old scrolls from my clan's library for any information on the seal used to seal their blood hundred years ago." Kushina said to Minato. "From what I saw those seals on Naruto should last for ten more years or so, giving me enough time to come up with something."

Tsunade just couldn't believe what came out of Kuahina's mouth, all of it sound so unreal. "Is it really possible for a human to possess such power? And if Naruto did have the same power Ryuga had then who was going to stop him, when he finally loses control of himself?" She asked herself fear creeping inside her. "Became this time there wasn't any Uzumaki clan to help them."

"What exactly does this power do anyway Kushina-san? You never told us about it." Shizune asked, unable to contain her curiosity anymore of what could change a person life Ryuga, who loved his family so much despite how he was treated into a mindless killing machine.

"It awakens the element inside one's body, allowing them to control their respected elements at will; with nearly unlimited chakra reserves one could replace their lost limbs within few seconds. Kushina said, leaving everyone in awe. "But this power should never be used by any human being, and whoever possesses this power would lose his humanity." Kushina stated before everything went quite once more.

"Tsunade, can we go see him now?" asked Kushina finally breaking the silence.

Tsunade coming out of her daze said, "Yes, he should be awake by now, so you two can go see him."

Kushina nodded and and started walking towards Naruto's room. When she reached her destination she grab hold of the door nob with her hands shakeing biolently, but couldn't bring herself to open the door and face her son. She was afraid of what Naruto's reaction would be. "Was he mad at them? Did he hate them? Would he reject her? No, he couldn't not now when they finally had a chance to be a real family," Kushina thought clutching her heart tightly.

Minato put his right hand on Kushina's shoulder and gently squeezed it."Don't worry Kushina-chan everything will be all right, I'm sure of it." Minato said with a warm smile to show his support.

Kushina smiled returning the gesture. "Yes, Minato was right everything would be okay, and besides she couldn't always run away from her problems. It was time for her to face all of her demons." Kushina thought strengthening her resolve.

Opening the door Minato and Kuahina were met with a sight that warmed their hearts. There sitting on the hospital bad was their son who talking to Hinata with a smile on his face. Seeing her son so happy also brought a smile on Kushina's face, but the moment Naruto saw his parents enter the room he lost his smile along with Kushina's. The sudden change in Naruto's expression made her feel very uneasy, and a sense of dread washed all over her body. But she didn't pay it much thought all her attention was focused on her son.

Minato and Kushina entering the room made their way to Naruto's bed side, and sat on the opposite side of Naruto's bed. Kushins then brought her right hand and gently placed it on Naruto's right cheek, and began to caress it in a loving manner. "How are you feeling Naru-chan?" Kushina asked her son with a motherly smile on her face, the one only a mother could give her child.

Naruto didn't reply to any of Kushina's questions. Instead he just kept starring at her for some time not even saying a single word. "Naruto, why aren't you answering you're mother?" Minato questioned his son in confusion, since he was the one who always tried to get their attention, so why was he quite now.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but what are you talking about?! I don't have a mother nor do I have a father." Naruto said with an emotionless voice while removing his mother's hand from his cheek.

"W-What a-are y-you saying Naruto-kun? I am your mother." Kuahina asked her son, shuttering with her every word afraid of Naruto's answer.

Naruto aging didn't give any replie to his mother's question, and was looking at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Kushina-sama, I think you're not feeling well today you should go home and rest. Otherwise you should have known that you're son is dead. You killed him with your own hands when you abandon him seven years ago." Naruto said slowly not once raising his voice and that was the thing that hurt Kushina the most his lack of emotions.

Minato seeing Kuahina's delima tried to handle the situation before it gets out of their hand. "Naruto,listen! I know that we haven't been the best of parents, but if you let us explain ourselves tha..." Minato tried to say but was interrupt by Naruto.

"You and your wife were never a parent to me Hokage-sama, and there's nothing to explain because I know, and I don't care." Naruto said not letting Minato finish his sentence.

Both Minato and Kushina'd eyes widened in shock. "H-How did you know?" Minato asked his son without thinking. "I heard you talking about it one night." Naruto replied with a straight face.

Minato had no idea what to say after that because they never intended to tell him the reason they treated him the way they did. But, they were planning to tell him one day after Tsunade told them that his life wasn't going to end any time soon, and also because they didn't want to lie to their son anymore. But, somehow Naruto found out but not from them making their situation even more difficult.

"Souchi, y-you must understand we loved you with all our hearts, you were the best thing that ever happened to us, we would never willingly hurt you. But we had no other option. We tried to find a cure for you but everywhere we went they said the same thing. There wasn't a single day that we didn't regret our decision to separate ourselves from you. It broke our heart to watch you growing up all alone, but no matter how we felt there wasn't anything we could do, and for that we could never forgive ourselves." Kushina exclaimed presenting her case, Kushina knew she was only giving excuses for her failure as a mother but she didn't care, if it meant she could have her son back then she would get down on her knees and beg for his forgiveness.

"I understand," Naruto siad slowly giving Kushina a small ray of hope to earn his forgiveness, but it was crushed instantly the moment Naruto uttered his next set of words. "I understand that you didn't want me, you didn't love me, I was only a mistake a stain on the great Namikaze family's name. You were ashamed to even give birth to me weren't you?" Naruto asked venomously eyes burning with hate.

"No, it's not true you're our son we loved you, having you was the greatest joy of my life" Kushina said denying everything.

Naruto let out hollowchuckle. "You know what's really sad?" Naruto asked smiling but it lacked happiness. "It's true that you loved me but it was not strong enough to win against time. If you wanted to you could have help me live those seven years of my life to its fullest. So that when my time comes I would have no regrets. But you chose the easy way out you chose your happiness over my pain, and left me to live a life of loneliness until I fade away from this world."

"B-But I W-We T-They T-the doctors said." Kushina said shuttering but couldn't find the right words to say.

"Those doctors didn't give birth to me, they didn't carry me inside their womb for nine months you did. But became of your selfishness you chose to cast me aside like some kind of garbage. You tried to erase my very existence." Naruto said his every word stabbing Kushina's heart over and over again.

"N-Naruto, souchi I-I P-Please forgive me, give me another chance," Kushina begged her son to earn his forgiveness.

"From the moment I was able to think I taught myself a lot if things in order to survive, but forgiveness was never one of them." Naruto said while holding Hinata's hand for support, it was hurting him just as much it was hurting his parents, but he refused to be betrayed by them anymore. "And please don't call me son; there might have been a time when I would have given anything just to here that word. but now it sounds really disgusting coming from your mouth." Naruto said, breaking Kushina's heart into a million pieces along with her dream to unite her family.

Minato Namikaze loved his son very much but he loved his wife even more, so when he saw just how much Naruto's words were hurting Kushina he lost it. "Naruto apologize to your mother right this instant," Minato said angrily, never in his life had he ever seen his beloved wife this vulnerable. She was always so proud and strong, but never like this.

"Namikaze, do not use that tone against me or I will rip out that disgusting tongue of yours." Naruto said raising his voice a little. "You are not my father so don't try to act like one."

Kushina's entire world came crumbling down on her after hearing what Naruto said. All of her nightmares were coming true right before her own eyes, but she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"N-Naru," Kuahina tried to say something but couldn't when the door was suddenly slamed open to rebeal noun other then Hitomi Hyuga the mother of Hinata Hyuga with her husband Hiashi Hyuga standing right behind her.

"Where is she?! Where is my little Hinata?" Hitomi asked and then her eyes landed on her daughter. Hitomi Hyuga crossed the distance between her and her daughter in mili seconds engaulfing Hinata in a warm huge, and showering her with kisses. "My Hinata I'm so glad you're safe, I was so worried about you." Hitomi said sobbing loudly.

Hinata smiled returning her mother's huge and said. "Don't worry okaa-chan, I'm safe now. Naruto-kun saved me from that bad man."

Hitomi Hyuga loosening her hold on her daughter turned to face Naruto. "T-Thank you, thanks you, thank you." Hitomi said, repeating the same word over and over again, unable to find any other words to show she graduated.

"Thank you very much Hokage-sama for safely returning our daughter back to us." Hiashi said, bowing down to show his respect. "The Hyuga clan is forever in young debt,"

"There's no need to thank me, I didn't do anything Naruto was the one who saved your daughter." Minato said pride evident in his voice for his son's accomplishment.

Minato then turned his attention to Hinata and Hitomi who was still weepping holding noto her daughter. "I'm sorry to interrupt your happy moment Hitomi-san. But can I ask Hinata some questions?" Minato asked using his Hokage voice the one he only uses when dealing with something very serious.

Hitomi getting her tears under control asked her daughter if she was okay with it, to which Hinata answered by nodding her head.

"Hinata please tell us everything you know regarding you're kidnapping earlier tonight." Minato asked focusing all of his attention on Hinata.

Hinata took a few seconds to compose herself before answering. "After returning home from Mito-san's birthday party I went to my room to sleep, when I felt someones presence inside my room, and before I could ask who it was someone covered my face with a piece of cloth making me lose consious," Hinata said explaining everything in details.

"When I finally regain my consious once more the first thing I saw..." Hinata tried to say something but stopped, when she remembered something horrible.

Hinata suddenly through herself at Naruto and started crying while hugging Naruto, all the adults in the room were caught off guard by Hinata's sudden outburst. Hitomi tried to comfort her emotionally rack daughter with so success what so ever. Since like everyone else she had no clue why her daughter suddenly started crying like this.

Naruto gently began to stroke the side of Hinata's head to calm her down, knowing the reason behind her strange behavior. "Don't worry Hime I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me." Naruto said, and slowly lifted his shirt to reveal his bare chest, and it finally clear to Minato why Hinata acted the way she did. "See not even a scar."

Minato was about to ask Hinata some more question since Naruto had manage to calm her down a little. But he stopped whe he saw the look Naruto was giving him so he change his tactics. "Naruto, can you tell me what happened to that man." Minato asked even though he had a pretty good idea what might have happened.

"I killed him." Naruto answered with no hesitation what so ever, like it was an everyday thing for a seven year old to kill a man three times his size. Shocking Hitomi and her husband Hiashi expect his parents.

"But then why didn't see anybody?" Minato asked very confused.

Naruto smiled sending chills run down everyone's spine. "Because I made sure there wasn't anything left of him after I was done." Naruto said showing emotions for the first time after seeing his parents.

If Kushina hadn't told him about Naruto's condition earlier he would have thought his son had gone mad because of the way he was grinning. But after learning everything about the Uzumaki clan nothing could surprise him anymore.

"Then can you at least tell me something that could help us identify him and his allies?" Minato asked his son hoping he could give him some clue.

"Aside from being a total scumbag the only thing I could think of was the Kumo headband on him forehead," Naruto answered simply.

Finally everything became clear to Minato as to why Kumo was so eager to sign a treaty with Konoha. It was all to steal the Byakugan from right under their nose.

"Those Bustard's, "Minato said, gritting his teeth of all the things kumo did in the past this was the last straw. They weren't getting out of this one without paying the penalty. Minato would make sure of it. "Hiashi come to my office tomorrow, we have important matters to discuss."

"I will be there by nine Hokage-sama." Hiashi said in his stoic voice.

Minato was about to say something else but was interrupted by Naruto. "Are you done with your questioning lord Hokage?" Naruto asked making the Hyuga couple very confuse, became the tone he was using felt like he was talking to some stranger not his parents. But they did not voice out their thoughts. "if so would you please leave I'm very tired and would like to rest."

Minato at first didn't say anything only kept his gaze locked with Naruto before turning around. "Let's go home Kushina." Minato said grabbing hold of Kushina's hand.

Kushina's head snapped up so fast that it made a loud crack and was looking at her husband like he had lost his mind. "Minato what are you saying?! Naruto is..." Kushina tried to say but was interrupted by her husband.

"He is very angry right now and won't listen to any reasons. Let him calm down a little then we will take short things out." Minato said with sad tone.

Even though Kushina didn't want to leave her son she understood what Minato said was true so she gave up and followed him out of the room.

"Come on Hinata we should leave to and let Naruto-kun rest." Hitomi said calling for her daughter.

"Mother can I say here with Naruto- kun tonight, please." Hinata asked her mother.

Hitomi wanted to say no but she didn't want to upset her daughter after all she went through tonight so she gave in to her daughter's request. "Okay dear but please be careful." Hitomi said with a soft smile.

This made Hinata smile brightly filling her mother's heart with warmth seeing her daughter so happy "Thank you mother." Hinata said giving her mother a big huge before returning to Naruto's side once more.

"Hitomi I don't think it is a good idea to leave her here without any short of protection." Hiashi said a little confused not understanding why his wife would do such a thing.

"Don't worry Hiashi-kun, Hinata would safer with Naruto-kun than anywhere else." Hitomi said with a knowing look on her face the she always uses when she knew something that he didn't.

Hiashi was a little spacktical of his wife's decision to let Hinata stay but dismissed that thought as soon as it came. After all when it came to their daughter Hitomi was always right. So he like always believed in his wife and followed her out of the room back to their home.

A look of sorrow and pain flashed across Kuahina's face as she took one last look at her son, before following the Hyuga couples example and started their journey back to their home with a broken heart and a shattered dream.

The only thing they could do right now was pray and hope that the new day would also be a new beginning for them, and Naruto would understand their pain. Otherwise, Kushina's dream to complete her family would always be nothing more than an incomplete dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Hey guys how are you all? I hope you're all health and having a good time. And before you ask, yes it took me a lot of time to update this chapter, but can I say something life is just not fare.**

**The reason it took so long was a few months back I was caught up in huge accident, and had to be hospitalized. But I am absolutely fine now and ready to continue with my writing. So enjoy… **

The next day at the Hyuga compound, like most of her days, Hitomi Hyuga could be seen doing her household chorus. Normally, a person of Hitomi's status didn't need to concern herself with something as small as chorus, when the Hyuga clan had more than enough servants to do those work for her without ever lifting a finger. But unlike most of the main family members, Hitomi didn't treat the branch family as servants, unworthy users, and inheritors of their prestigious bloodline. Nor did she ever use the cage bird seal on any branch family member, if they made any mistake, to teach them a lesson, whenever they forget their place, 'as the clan elders like to put it'

Hitomi treated all of them with the proper respect and love they rightfully deserved, and because of that she and her daughter Hinata, were both loved and adore by the branch family members.

But not everyone shared Hitomi's ideals, and her ways of thinking concerning the branch family; specially the clan elders. To them, Hitomi was making a mockery of not only herself, but their clan's hundred year old tradition, by treating the branch family as their equal. Also became of her wish to completely remove the cursed seal, and to one day unite the two families as one, made her a target for the clan elders. Who had no intention of changing their ways regarding the branch family? The main family with their superior blood rule over the clan, and the branch family would serve under them. It had been like that for as long as any of them can remember, and was going stay that way. But, if Hitomi becomes too much of a threat, then they would have to remove her from the equation. Which wasn't going to be easy, the elders were old, but not stupid. They knew if Hitomi was to die then it has to be of natural cause. Otherwise, Hiashi wouldn't rest unto his wife's killer was brought to justice, and see to it that they were severely punished for their crimes.

At the moment Hitomi was cleaning her husband's study room, where he did most of the clan's work, or sometimes he would use it to just relax and read a few books to pass the time.

Suddenly the study rooms door slide open and in came Hiashi Hyuga, the head of the Hyuga clan. Most likely returning from his meeting with the Hokage, and judging by his body language, and the defeated look in his pale white eyes. It was clear that his morning visit to the Hogake's office wasn't very pleasant.

Hitomi seeing her beloved had returned, abandon whatever that she was doing and went to greet Hiashi's, giving him a loving embrace. "Welcome home Hiashi-kun," Hitomi said a gentle smile gracing her beautiful face, that could make any man fall for her with a single glance. Lucky for Hiashi, she only had eyes for him and him alone.

Hiashi however didn't reply, he was lost in his own thoughts to even register, that he was in the presence of his wife. Not that he needed too, because the moment his body made contact with Hitomi's, she instantly knew that something was bothering her husband. "What's wrong dear, why do you look so troubled?! Did something happen in your meeting with Minato-kun?" Hitomi asked, worry clearly evident in her voice, and without even knowing it, she hit the nail right on the head.

If someone were to walk in on the couple and saw Hiashi right at the very moment, they wouldn't be able to tell the difference, to them Hiashi would look just like he always does, strong and proud, like all the Hyuga's were suppose to be. But Hitomi was not blind like them, she knew everything there was to know about Hiashi and more, nothing ever escaped from her eyes. Hitomi was able to read all of her husband's expressions without any failure. How she did it was a mystery on its own and if Hiashi ever asked her, she never gave a straight answer, Hitomi would just giggle saying it's was a secret. And to tell the truth, Hitomi herself didn't know how, she just knew. To her, it was as simple as breathing. But then aging, she never really put much thought into it, wasn't it normal to know this things, when you lived with someone over a decade?

Hiashi didn't show it much, but he loved his wife with every fiber of his being. He wasn't sure when or how it happened, but without him even knowing it, Hitomi had stolen his heart. He was so deeply in love with her that the world itself would become meaningless, if she wasn't there with him. She was so beautiful, kind, and had such a gentle heart, always willing to forgive others. How could he not love someone like that?! Who was able make him feel so many emotions, that made his head spin. Emotions, he never knew he had. But it also made his doubt himself, Hiashi knew that he wasn't the most ideal of husband, and if Hitomi wanted to she could have had anyone she desired. Which made Hiashi question! Why would anyone want to spend their entire life with a person like him, specifically someone like Hitomi? It wasn't like there was any lack of suitors for her hand in marriage; in fact it was the opposite. Novels, Prince, Daimyō's, and many more had tried to win her heart, but they all had failed, and out of a hundred, who were much more suited, more qualified to be her partner. Something Hiashi would agree to wholeheartedly, but she out of all people chooses **him. **Because, if memory serve him right, than Hiashi didn't do anything special, that would leave such an impression of him, when spending what little time he had, while courting Hitomi. So, why did she choose him?

Don't get him wrong, it wasn't like he was unhappy with how his life turned out to be, far from it. After all, what man in their right mind wouldn't want to be married to a woman like Hitomi?! Who could breathe life even into a stone statue, with just her smile? No, what really bother Hiashi, was how unfair he was being to his wife. He was a proud man there wasn't any doubt about it, and it was proven how he held himself, as well as the way he leaded his clan. But he wasn't delusional, Hiashi knew that he wasn't the most pleasant person to live with, and he also knew that you could have a batter conversation with a lamp post then him. It kept eating way at him so much, that he tried to go against his very nature, not that he succeeded.

But how can one hope to change himself, when they were pretty much hardware to be the person he had become. So, that option wasn't available to him. Then what could he do to make her happy, wasn't there something he could do? Then another thought came to his mind, why didn't Hitomi ever say or tried to demand anything from him? Surely she couldn't be content with what little he was able to provide her? When she deserved so much more, than why didn't she ask anything of him? This simple question kept him awake at night for so many years, that he wasn't concentrate on any of his work. But Hiashi couldn't ask Hitomi directly, he was afraid of what her answer would be. What if she wasn't happy with her life with him?! What if she finally had enough and wanted to end it all, because if that really was the truth, than he would surely die without her. Hiashi was so much in love with her, that a life without her would be worse than hell itself. So he never asked.

But when one day he just couldn't take it anymore; Hiashi found the courage to ask her. But the answer Hitomi gave him was so... simple, and yet so meaningful at the same time, that even if he had his whole life to prepare himself, this was one battle he would lose no matter what.

Hitomi had gently cupped his cheeks bringing it close to her face and said, "You are not perfect. You do have some good points, but you also have many flaws that come along with your personality." Hitomi said, giggling a little at her own joke. "But that is also the reason I love you, because you are different from everyone else. You didn't promise to give me the world, the moon, or any other expensive gifts, to win my heart. You simply showed me who you really are, both inside and out, and never once did you lie to me. But most importantly, the reason that I chose you is because, I know that no matter how hard you try to hide it, your heart also beats for me, just as mine beats for you." And by the end of her speech, she had gently kissed Hiashi on the lips, washing way all of his doubts. That day he made a promise to himself, to never let such thoughts ever cross his mind. When he should just shut up, and enjoy the god's given gift that was in the form of his wife.

Hitomi had many qualities that naturally he was drawn to, but the one thing that Hiashi loved the most about her, wasn't her unmatched beauty (in his point of view) but her ability to read him like an open book. Like how she was able to understand everything, he ever wanted to say without ever saying it. Which also frightens him sometimes, because no matter how hard he tries, he could never hide anything from her, and today was no exception.

Hiashi let out a sigh before separating himself from Hitomi's embrace and walk pass her, facing the other way! Which confused her a little? Although, Hiashi wasn't the type to openly admit or show his feelings, but he never pushed her away when she was being affectionet to him. But for him to do that now meant that something very bad was about to happen.

Hiashi took a deep breath to steady himself before answering Hitomi's earlier question. Normally he wasn't the type to go on discussing everything that went on in the council, but today he would make an exception, he needed to tell her, because it involved Hitomi as much as it did him. "My meeting with Hokage-sama didn't go as well as we were hoping it would." All though Hiashi said it in a much calmer fashion, but by his tone along she was able to pick up, that there was more to it, and waited for him to continue. "The previous night Hokage-sama had sent a letter to the Raikage, informing him about the kumo ambassador, and waht he had tried to do, thus leading to his death. But he didn't tell the Raikage, who it was that killed the kumo Nin. This morning, when I went to see him, Minato showed me the letter that came from kumo. In which instead of admitting his involvement with Hinata's kidnapping attempt and facing trial, the Raikage denied all accusation against him, and instead accused us for the murder of his shinobi, for no valid reason. He also demands that we hand over the person responsible for the death of his ambassador, otherwise kumo would go to war against Konoha." Hiashi finished with a heavy sigh.

Hitomi's eyes widen in shock. "But that's wrong! They're the ones at fault. If Naruto-kun hadn't protected Hinata, god knows what those monsters would have done to our daughter?" She said worried for the Childs safety, who had risked his own life to save her daughter, and for that Hitomi was forever in his debt. But she knew that what Naruto did for her, for her family, was something neither she nor Hiashi could ever hope to repay.

Hitomi may not be a active Kunoichi anymore, due to her permanently talking on the role of a mother and a housewife. But that didn't mean she was unaware of the horror that was the shinobi world. During the end of the second ninja world war, she had seen a lot of her fellow Kunoichi's being captured and then were raped for information. Sometimes it wasn't even about gathering information, but to get some means of revenge against their enemies. Hitomi, herself along with a few other Jonin went to rescue those poor souls, and after a long heard battle they were able to locate the capture konoha shinobi,s; but what she saw that day still haunt her dreams. Even though they were successfully able to rescue their comrades, they were too late. By the time she and her teammates were able to get the captured shinobi's out of that hell hole, their body and mind was already broken beyond repair. They were alive and breathing, but that's all they were capable of doing, because there wasn't any life in them. They reparable the dead more than the dead themselves, a mare shell of their former selves. Some committed suicide within the week, while they were being treated for their injuries, and the rest was sent to konoha's mental asylum. Because they were no longer fit to live in human society and if left alone they would not only harm themselves, but also everyone around them.

Rape was a fate, she wouldn't even wish upon her worst enemy. To a woman it was worse than death, and to think her sweet little girl had barley escape that horrible fate made her feel... she couldn't even explain it, it was just... horrible.

Just thinking what could have happened if Naruto wasn't there to intervene made her stomach suddenly feel empty? It felt like someone had ripped her heart out, leaving her empty and Hollow. She could still feel it, the anxiety, the lack of air, the terror that overcome her when she realized, that she could no longer hold or see her precious little girl again. That thought alone was enough to break her. It made her wanting to take her daughter, and hide her in a place, where on one will ever find her.

"Hiashi-kun, we can't let this happen, this isn't right. Naruto-kun did what he had to do to save our daughter. We must save him; I won't ever be able to forgive myself it anything happens to him." Hitomi said her pale white eyes pleading with her husband to do something.

"I'm sorry Hitomi, but there's nothing that I can do to help him." Hiashi stated, which was a lie, because he already had a plan to save Naruto's life. But before carrying out his plans, he needed to confirm that Hitomi was willing to do whatever it takes to save the boy. "We don't have any proof that can back up our claim, and if we tried to protect Naruto, then we will be putting the entire village in jeopardy."

Let it be known that Hitomi Hyuga is a very kind woman, and would forgive just about anything. But she wasn't the kind of person to stand around and what, when the innocent were being hurt**. **"No..."She whispered, her voice echoing throughout the room. "I can't... No, I will not accept this; I won't stand by and watch an innocent child being murdered because of some man's greed." With a jerk her head snapped up, and her eyes showed nothing but determination. "That child, he risked his life in order to save my daughter, our daughter. Now it's our turn to help him. But if you won't do it, then I will."

Hiashi wasn't tad bit surprised by her statement, because he already knew what she was going to say. "Are you absolutely sure?! Because once you chose to walk on this path, there's no turning back?" Hiashi asked.

She didn't even need to think, her answer was obvious. "Yes." Hitomi explained, making Hiashi crack a small smile.

"Then I promise you, as long as I'm alive, I won't let anyone harm even a single hair on his head." He whispered out, getting a skeptical look from Hitomi.

"How?" was the only thing she was able to get out?

"I'm going to take him place." Hiashi said simply, in his ever present stoic voice. But the weight of his words was very heavy.

"B-But T-that means T-That you w-will...?" Hitomi shuttered a little unable to finish her sentence.

A bitter sweet smile appeared on his face as he said this. "Yes, I know..." Hiashi replied as he turns around, finally making eye contact with Hitomi. "In order for Naruto to live, I must give up my own." The look on Hitomi's face drove that guilt further to the forefront, "Sacrifices must be made," he tried reasoning with it, knowing it was for a just cause.

Hitomi however still hasn't move after hearing Hiashi's statement, her body was frozen solid. The spell was broken when Hitomi unable to hold her emotions any longer ran to her husband, warping her slender arms tightly around his waist to prevent him from escaping her hold. "No, I don't want this. I won't... I won't let you die. Y-You can't leave me alone. You promised..., you promised that we would always be together." Hitomi, than looked up to meet his gaze. "So, P-please, please d-don't leave me, I... I C-can't live without you." Hitomi stated, holding onto him as if her life depended on it.

During his time in the third shinobi world war, Hiashi came face to face with death so many times he lost count. He was beaten, broken, stabbed, burned and almost drowned a few times. But those things pale in comparison to the pain he was feeling seeing his beautiful wife in such a state. Even more so, when he knew he could make all the pain go way, all he had to say was 'yes'. But couldn't, his pride wouldn't allow him, this was something he needed to do, no he had to do this, for his and his daughters sake.

"Hitomi," Hiashi said trying to calm down his wife with no success. "Hitomi, listen to me." Hiashi said raising his voice a little to get her attention.

Hitomi didn't utter a word, but since her body wasn't shaking as violently as before, Hiashi assume that she had clam down enough to listening to what he had to say. "As Hinata's father, it's my job to always be there for our daughter, to protect her from all harm, to reach out to her when she falls down. But I failed and nearly lost her. I felt so weak, powerless to do anything to save my own blood, and when I had given up all hope by some miracle she was return to us, for that I'm grateful. But it still doesn't change the fact that I'm a failure as a father."

"No." Hitomi protested. "You didn't know that something like this would happen."

"Even so, this is the only way I know that can save his life, and also redeem myself. Otherwise, Naruto will die and no one will help him, not even the Hokage." Hiashi said his voice soften a little. "Besides you yourself said we must do everything in our power to help him, did you not?" At that moment he felt like the biggest scum there was for using his wife's word against her. But what else was there for him to do? He was desperate.

A battle raged on inside Hitomi, her heart wanted him to stay with her, but her mind told her to do what was right. But she just couldn't decide whom she should listen to. In one hand, if she didn't stop this madness than Haishi would die. But if she did than what about Naruto, could she let him die because of her selfishness? Than what would that make her, would she be any less from those monsters that tried to stole her daughter? The answer was 'No' she couldn't. Naruto was only a child, a child how's hand was dirtied with blood, a child who was forced to the life of another human being to save a life. And for all his efforts, death was his reward. So the choice was obvious, no matter how painful this might be for her, they couldn't let Naruto die. But right now, she didn't trust her voice to say the right thing, and so let instinct took over, and did what naturally came to her in a situation like this. She held onto him even tighter and cried, she cried until all of her tears dried up.

At the very early in the morning Hizashi Hyuga, the head of the branch family was summoned by one of the clan elders for a very important task, If you can consider cleaning someone's toilet, washing their clothes or running to the market 5 in the morning, because some lazy bustard suddenly had the craving to try out a new brand of tea? Yes, it was very important clan work, one that Hizashi was more than honored to take part in. If you know what he meant. Hizashi for the life of him didn't had a clue as to what this particular clan elder had against him. Because as long as he can remember, for some reason Haru Hyuga would always go out of his ways to humiliate Hizashi in every way possible.

Not that the other elders were any better, but at least the others treated the branch family equally, they didn't target a single individual, which was saying something because to them every single Hyuga of the branch family, whether you're clan head or not, were nothing more than trash, dirt under their boots, unworthy of being a part of their prestigious clan. But somehow Haru Hyuga made the others look more civil in comparison, if that was even possible. What bother Hizashi was that this elder only targeted him and ignore the rest. Haru made it feel like he had a personal vendetta against Hizashi. But the last time he checked, he never did anything that could warrant such hostility.

Sometime it was so bad that he had half the mind to tell the elder to crawl under a rock and die. But since, he didn't have any weird fetish of getting his brain fried from the inside, by an old man no less.Hizashi learned it was better to keep his mouth shut.The only bit of satisfaction he had, was from knowing that not giving the elder any chance to use the cage bird seal to punish him 'if he was out of place' as the clan elders like to say, was annoying the hell out of him.

Hizashi didn't know this, but the reason this elder was always at his throat was because of his wife. Once Haru Hyuga had given Hizashi's wife the privilege of sharing his bed with him, and have the honor of bearing his children, but she had kindly declined his offer. After all, she was a happily married woman, and a mother of a beautiful baby boy. Haru Hyuga didn't saw it that way. When Kagome rejected him, he felt insulated, enraged that a measly servant like her would dare deny him, when she should be grateful, that a man of his status would even give her a second glance. She should have felt honored that he desired her; she should have given herself to him willingly. But instead, she made a fool out of him and for what, a man who was inferior to him in every way? He was stronger than Hizashi, smarter, had more money than he could count and everything else a woman wants in her man, and yet she still chooses Hizashi over him. He wouldn't forget this humiliation as long as he lived.

Who cares if he was the clan head of the branch family, he was still a hundred times batter then Hizashi. But apparently he was still not good enough for her. He was so infuriated that he almost used the cage bird seal to force himself upon her, but stopped at the last minute. He knew Kagome was beautiful, but she was also strong willed and would rather die, than betray the man she loved. But he didn't want to kill her. No, killing her won't nearly be enough, she must be punished her for offense, she has to suffer more. Instead of simply ending her life, he will take way everything she holds dear, until she has no choice but to come crawling back to him, begging him to take her. And take her he will; he will drink fromher beautiful, ravish her to his heart's content, take everything she has to offer, that should only belong to her husband. He would use her body and soul or any other way he saw fit, only to be cast aside like yesterday's garbage, when she outlived her usefulness to him.

Haru Hyuga wasn't a patient man, so it was very hard for him to control his desires, whenever he found himself alone in a room with Kagome. Sometimes he wished he could just activate the cursed seal on Hizashi,s forehead, thus killing him by **mistake**, and be done with it. But he wasn't sure if Hiashi would take his side, if he said it was an accident. Despite how they acted towards each other, they were still brothers after all. Even if he wanted to kill Hizashi, he wasn't going to take any unnecessary risk that would put his life in danger. After all, what's the point of winning if he wasn't even alive to enjoy his victory?! So he would wait for the right time to carry out his plans.

Whether it would work or come back to bite him, only time would tell.

Hizashi,after finishing all of his work was returning to his bed chamber to get some much needed sleep. After what he had to go through all morning, he deserves that much. As he was passing by his brothers study room, he suddenly heard the distressful sound of a woman's crying coming from inside the room. Since, the only other person allowed to enter this room without Hiashi's permission was Hitomi, it made the situation even more alarming.

Thinking that something might be wrong, he quickly made his way inside the room, only to see his sister in law Hitomi Hyuga crying her eyes out in Hiashi's arm. "Brother... What's wrong? Why is Hitomi-san crying?" Hizashi asked, not sure what to make of the scene before him.

Hiashi, while still comforting his emotionally broken wife cursed his rotten luck and all the gods that came to mind. As if telling his wife wasn't bad enough but now he had to deal with his brother too. He could always lie to him saying it was nothing important. But doubted, after seeing the state Hitomi was in Hizashi wouldn't leave without getting a straight answer, even if Hiashi order him to as the head of the clan. His little brother is just stubborn like that. Not wanting to make things more complicated than they already were, Hiashi told him everything from the very beginning, and hoped for the best.

"Brother than let me do it, let me take your place, the clan needs you more than it needs me." Hizashi said, offering his life to save his brothers.

Hiashi would never say it out loud but he was very grateful for his brother trying to offer his life in exchange for his. "No brother, I could never do something like that to you. And even if the clan doesn't need you, but you son does. Neji is very young and needs his father to guide him through the hurdles that he would face in the upcoming years. And as his father you need to be there for him." Hiashi said giving his brother a genuine smile, but he also felt regret for using the cage bird seal on Hizashi that one time. "Besides, it wouldn't work, Minato has already sent a letter to kumo saying it was me who killed the Ambassador, and the Raikage himself in coming to check, that everything goes according to his plan. I doubt it, that we can fool a man like him with such a small trick."

"But brother, if you do that then Kumo will have the Byakugan, and all of its secret. The elders won't agree with your decision." Hizashi said, trying to make his brother see the error of his device.

The Byakugan was perhaps one of the strongest bloodline in all of the Elemental Nations. So, letting it fall into the enemy's hand would not only harm the Hyuga clan, but Konoha as a whole. Luckily, Hiashi already has a solution for that problem. "There's no need to worry brother, it won't come to that. I have already talked to Minato about this and we decided that just before the meeting starts, he will put a seal on me, which will automatically be activated after my death, destroying the Byakugan and all of my blood cells, preventing Kumo from creating a new one using my blood."

Hizashi didn't look convinced at all. "Let say your little plan works out, but what about the clan? What will happen to us if you're not there to guide us? Have you even thought of that?" Hizashi asked. "The elders won't let this chance slip by, they will use every dirty trick in the book to put them in the position of clan head or even worse, the elders will try to manipulate Hinata-chan, and force her to marry someone of their choosing to further insure their hold on the clan." He added surely Hiashi wasn't blind to leave out those facts.

"I know," was Hiashi's answer.

Hizashi suddenly felt like slapping him. "Then tell me why? Why are you hell bent on destroying everything, you worked so hard to build?" He shouted, completely forgetting that he was talking to the head of the clan, and not just his brother. "And what about Hitomi-san and Hinata? Who will look after them if you won't?"

Any other day, Hizashi's behavior would be seen as a total lack of respect, and he would have been severely punished for Insubordinate. But today Haishi felt relief, as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders. Despite how he acted towards his brother, Hizashi still cared from him, and knowing that he could die without any regret.

"Because there's no other way out of this, if there was don't you think I would have found it. it's either my life or it's Naruto's, and I would never let a child die for the sake of my family. The only thing left for me to do is cherish, and spent the last remaining hours of my life with my family as much as I can. As for my family..." He paused, choosing his next words carefully. "They'll just have to learn to live without me." Hiashi exclaimed, his words reminding Hitomi that soon her entire world would come to an end, making her wail in anguish.

Hiashi quickly turn to his wife and whisper sweet nothingness in her ears, to lessen her pain, while running his hand through the silky soft fullness of her locks. He then looked over his shoulder, for he had one last thing to say, "Brother..." He began. "I might not get another chance to say this... so please forgive me, for I was unable to keep our promise."

"You were forgiven a long time ago brother, so there's no need for you to say sorry." He knew that Hiashi was talking about the promise they made to each other, to one day finally unit the two families as one, and completely remove the caged bird seal from the Hyuga clan. Hiashi broke that promise, when he used that cursed seal on him. But Hizashi didn't hold any grudge against his brother, he forgive him, because that's what brothers do.

Hiashi let go the breath he didn't know he was holding. Although, he was sure that his brother didn't hate him, but hearing those words from Hizashi himself, put his mind at ease. Now he had the courage to face death with a smile on his lips. "Thank you..." Was all he could say, and after that all was silent, except for the sound of Hitomi's sobbing.

While the Hyuga family was drowning in their own sorrow, they failed to notice the presence of the person, who had heard all of their conversation. Or the sound of retreating footsteps as she ran towards the direction of Konoha's hospital as fast as her little legs could carry her.

After the foundation of Konohagakure, the hidden leaf village, four Hokage's had been crowned, and every single one of them was known for their strength and their unique personality, the first and second Hokage, the Senju brothers. Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, were known for their sense of justice. The third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was known for his vast knowledge in Ninjutsu and his ability to form and execute battle statergies even in the most dier situation, and became of that he was called the god of shinobi,s, the professor.

And finally there's the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. The creator of the deadly Hiraishin no Jutsu that put him in the Bingo book as a S-class nin, with a flee on sight order, and the first man to ever defeat the great Kyuubi, the nine tails demon fox in mortal combat, and live to tell the tale. Along with his vast knowledge in fuinjutsu, he was a force to be reckoned with. But despite his nearly unmatched strength and potential, the one thing that made everyone love and respect him was his kindness and gentle nature. Even during the third great ninja world war, where it was kill or be killed. Minato was known to show marchy even to his enemies, and would only take a like when he had no other choice. But right now Minato Namikaze had to do everything in his power to restrain himself from gouging the eyes out of the person sitting right in front of him, while using a rusty kunai to make it as painful as humanly possible, and more.

One might wonder, why would a calm and collected person like Minato, who valued human life more than anyone else harbor such dark thoughts? The answer to that question was sitting right in front of him. The Raikage of Kumogakure, the ban of his existence, the person responsible for all of Konoha's current problems was literally within arm's reach, but he was unable to do a thing about it. Not if he wanted to avoid a war with Kumo, a war neither he nor konoha want any part in.

The person in question; A, the Yondaime Riakage of the hidden cloud village had arrived in Konoha more than an hour ago, accompanied by two of his personal Anbu bodyguards. And was currently sitting in Minato's office room, making it very hard for him to try and not kill the larger man. Every time the Raikage throws an insult at him or his people, his hands automatically went for his kunai, but Minato managed to stop himself at the very last minute.

"You call yourself, the number one village in all the element nations, but the truth is you're nothing more than a useless bunch of cowards. We extend our hands in friendship and this is how you treat us. Honesty, I shouldn't even be surprise, what else can I expect from a village that has you for its Hokage?" The Raikage said faking his anger, but was unable to hide his smile. "But, I can understand where you're coming from, honesty I do. It's only natural to fear someone superior than you, especially if it's Kumo. The only way you tree huggers can even hope to defeat us is we have our backs turned, even then you will have one hell of a time just to finish off the weakest of my genin. Be grateful that unlike you and you're people, I am an honorable man, and from the goodness of my heart, I haven't declare war on this pathetic excuse of a ninja village. But I hope you learn from this mistake Minato, became next time I won't show any mearcy," at the end of his speach a smug look appeared on his face that clearly said, you know that I'm wrong but there's not a damn thing you can do about it.

This angered Minato to no end, it was one thing to bad mount him, but to question what Konoha stood for was unforgiveable. He would not lie down and take this kind of abuse, to hell with the consequences. Just as he was about to something he would probably regret later; a knock came at his door.

"Enter" Minato called out from within his office after hearing a knock on the door.

The door to the Hokage's office soon opened up, revealing a middle aged woman in her thirties. "Hokage-sama, all of the clan heads, the civilian council, and the elders have arrived at the meeting room, and are waiting for your arrival." His secretary said, informing him about the council meeting.

"Ah good, thank you Yuki-san, you may go back to your posts now." Minato ordered, waving his hand in dismissal.

The woman quickly left the office leaving only the two occupants in the room in silence. Minato was looking through some paper work for a few minutes, before he stood up from his sit and began to walk out of his office. "Come on; let's get this thing over with." Minato said with a flick of his wrist, gesturing the Raikage to follow him."The sooner this is over, the less I have to see that ugly mug of yours." The last part was said, so that no one could hear him.

A, without saying a word did what he was told to do, although he didn't like the tone Minato was using against him, but he let it slide for now. He was having the time of his life and wasn't about let Minato spoil it for him. In just a few more minutes, one of his long time ambitions was going to become a reality. The Byakugan will finally be under his control, and with this he will be one step closer to achieving his dream to one day rule over the entire ninja world, although, the capture of his ninja and then being killed was not part of the plan, but in the end turned out better than he hoped. So yes, he was in a very good mood.

The council room, where all of Konoha's politics is done, is a huge oval room about three times bigger than Minato's office. In the center lied Konoha's leaf symbol, where two long tables was pleased on either side, with a seven foot long gap between them. The civilian council was seated in the right side; while on the left side was the shinobi clan heads. And In the far back was where the Hokage stood at the top of a stand so that everyone can look at him. Near the shinobi sides were three anbu captains and finally on the left side, next to civilian council, were Homura, Koharu and Danzo, the shinobi elders.

As everyone waited for their Hokage, the shinobi clan heads looked very annoyed and even Shikaku Nara who could be often seen sleeping in the council meetings was wide awake glaring daggers at the civilian council members. When Minato had call for this meeting he had already brief them on the situation at hand. But that wasn't the source behind their foul mood, sure they were sad that one of their friends was going to die, and a whole lot angry for not able to do anything to prevent it. But at that moment their anger was directed at the civilian council members and not the other way around. Who were too busy chatting with one another to even notice or they didn't care about the looks they were receiving.

The shinobi clan heads weren't expecting much from them to begin with, but they could at list show a little compassion for the person sacrificing his life for not only the village, but for their sake as well, and not act like they were on some god damn picnic. Some did notice the unwanted attention they were receiving, but brush it off. By the end of the day all ninja were nothing more than dogs, a trained dog but a dog none the less. Whose job was to protect its master, and if one or two died doing its job then they could always hire more.

But not all of the shinobi present were sad either, one of them was actually very happy of this outcome, and wasn't even trying to act like he actually cared. Not that it would work, since everyone living in the village knew the rivalry between the Hyuga and the Uchiha clan, where one was always trying to outdo the other.

While waiting for a few more minutes for Minato to arrive, the council members were having their own separate conversations, before a knock resounded against the large wooden double doors. The council quickly quieted down, while an Anbu officer allowed the Hokage entrance, followed by the Hyuga clan head.

The Raikage was already inside the council room waiting for Minato to start the meeting, and hand over his prize. If he only knew... then he wouldn't be smiling any more, although they left the Hokage's office at the same time, but Minato sent A, ahead of him. So like planned, he could meet up with Hiashi and apply the seal on him, before the council meeting states.

Normally he would be sitting on the stand meant only for the Hokage, but today he decide against it and chose to stand by his friend. His other reason was that the Raikage was also there, and just the thought of being anywhere near that man repulsed him.

"Let this meeting come to order..." Minato called out getting the last remnants of whispers silenced. "Alright... Since all of you already know what's this meeting is for, I won't waste any more time to explain it to you." Minato said getting right into business. "Hiashi... would you please come forward."

Hiashi seeing the look in his eyes put a hand on Minato,s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Don't blame yourself old friend, because I know you have tried your best." Hiashi knowing it was time left Minato,s side and paused for a moment, before looking back one last time. "Besides, I don't have any regrets dying like this, to be able to lay down one's life for your village, and your family is the highest of honor a shinobi could ask for; What more could I want in life?"

"I know, but my best isn't enough to save my friends life." Minato said sounding very dejackted.

Hiashi sigh shaking his head, sometimes Minato could be just as much stubborn as Kushina if not more. But he didn't want Minato to blame himself for his death, when he was the one who made the decision on his own. He could only hope that in time Minato would learn to forgive himself and move on with his life. He then came to the center of the room, and sat down on the floor in seiza position.

Minato took a few moments to compose himself, before he could give the order to end Hiashi Hyuga,s life. And even though he wasn't directly responsible for Hiashi,s demise, Minato felt he was just as much to blame as the Raikage. But despite all that in a small corner of his mind, he was relieved that it was Hiashi; who was going to die and not his son, and for that Minato hated himself.

"Ox?" Minato called one of his Anbu and ordered him to end his friend's life as quickly as possible to make it less painful.

Receiving his orders the Ox masked Anbu made his way behind Hiashi, unsheathing his katana, he placed the tip of the sword where Hiashi,s heart should be for a swift and clean kill. But just as the Anbu was about to push his sword through the Hyuga clan head, the entire tower began to tremble making the Anbu lose his balance, dropping the sword on the floor.

As seconds ticked by it became more and more violent, soon some part of the ceiling started to fall apart; injuring a few civilian council, making everyone present in the room coward in fright for different reasons. The civilians were afraid, thinking that it was a normal earthquake and hide under the table for safety. But the Shinobi section new better, this earthquake was anything but normal and they could still feel the enormous amount of Chakra that was surrounding the entire building in its deadly embrace. Like a viper coiling around its prey slowly squeezing the like out of its victim, before devouring it whole.

After a few more seconds when the huge building stopped vibrating, the civilian council let out a sigh of relief. But it was short lived when the entrance of the council room was blown to pieces, sending wood splinter flying everywhere. All of the Anbu who were hiding in the darkness of the room came out of hiding and surrounded Minato. They were ready to defend their leader, and to take down any enemy stupid enough to attack the Hokage, when he was in the presence of so many clan heads and other powerful ninjas.

They didn't have to wait for too long, as they could hear the sound of someone's footsteps approaching them. But because of the thick layer of smoke covering their view no one was able to see the intruder's face; all they could pick up was the shadowy figure of a person in the middle of the smoke screen.

While a team of Anbu officers created somewhat of human a barricade around Minato, two other Anbu officers jumped into the cloud of smoke to disarm and capture the intruder. For a while everyone could hear the sound of metal hitting metal, followed by the occasional cries of someone screaming in pain, and then it suddenly stopped all together. Before anyone could even think about what was happening, two bodies came out flying of the dust cloud in lightning speed, hitting the far end of the wall. Following the direction where the bodies landed, they could see that it was the two Anbu officers, who previously jumped into the cloud of smoke.

The civilian council who were not used to seeing such violence emptied their dinner on the floor. From what the shinobi section of the council could see, almost all the bones of the two Anbu officers body was broken, their skull was burst open and their bodies were bent in a odd way. Although they were still alive, barely holding on by a thread, but if they weren't given medical attention immediately than they would die.

A strange noise quickly caught everyone's attention, just in time to witnesses when their uninvited guest with one swift of his hand, blown away the remaining cloud of smoke by creating a small gust of wind. Making it easier for them to see the intruder's face, which left every single person in council room speechless, more so in Minato's case? Whatever they were expecting to happen, this certainly wasn't one of them.

**And we finally have it, I hope it was to your liking; after all I put a lot of work into this to make it more enjoyable.**

**Until next time, take care of yourself.**


End file.
